The Angel from The Sky
by ICHIGOdream
Summary: An Angel has fallen from the sky! She needs help! Will Fairy Tail help her? Does she recognise some people there already? Is someone going to betray Fairy Tail? Mostly gonna end with NaLu! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Yo! I don't know why but my last story 'The Celestial Princess' was deleted. Gomenasai! Unfortunately my laptop was reset and all the files are gone! I'm sorry! Instead here's a new story.**

**BTW: If you don't know me… I'm Merry! I'm just a beginner at writing so I won't be that good and I don't take harsh judgment very well so please don't judge me in a bad way.**

**In this story everyone I Fairytail are here including Lissana, Gajeel, Wendy ect. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

It was about 5:00pm and Natsu and Happy were returning from a mission. They were in a forest and walking slowly.

"Hey Natsu! I'm hungry and tired! When are we going to get there?" moaned a blue flying cat known as an exceed.

"I don't know. It seems we've been walking forever!" sighed Natsu, wearing a one shoulder top (**The one he's wearing now in the anime when he returns from tenrou island**) and the same white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaa!" a loud scream was then heard from above them.

"Natsu…What's that?" asked Happy, looking around.

"I think it came from above…" They both looked up. THUMP! A body crashed onto Natsu's.

"Ow…That hurt!" said the figure. It seemed that it had long flowing hair and was wearing a white off-shoulder dress so it must have been a girl. Natsu was lying on the ground facing upwards with the girl ontop of him. He looked carefully and saw….she had…wings? White angel wings!

"Natsu are you alright?" said Happy flying towards him noticing the body ontop of him.

"Hm?" The girl turned around and saw the blue flying cat. "An Exceed? I thought they were only in Edolas? Wait… who's this Natsu?" She then looked down on what she landed on and noticed the salmon haired boy. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" She then got up. " Are you okay?" Natsu didn't reply but got up. His eyes were covered with his bangs and patted himself off.

"Natsu?" Happy looked abit worried. He thought that Natsu was going to start a fight. He then looked at the girl and could see that her hair was blonde and had honey brown eyes. He then also noticed the wings. "An angel?" he whispered.

"You! Who are you! Why did you fall from the sky?" asked Natsu still looking down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you. You see," she turned a little to show her wings but one of them was dripping with blood. " I hurt my wing and I couldn't fly anymore so I fell. I'm sorry!" She then bowed down. Natsu lifted his head and focused on where she was bleeding.

"Are you an angel?" Natsu said with a determined voice. Happy just stared at the two.

"Well, um, yes I am. But first can I ask you something?"

Natsu smiled a little and nodded.

"Can you not tell anyone about that. I don't want people to find me. Also can you help me find a place to hide?"

"I guess I could do that but when you say help you find a place to hide…what do you mean?"

"Why don't I tell you everything. You seem trustworthy. Come with me. The exceed can come too." She turned around and started walking. "Come on!"

Natsu seemed puzzled but followed her anyway bringing Happy with him. Eventually they arrived at a hill which looked over Magnolia and Natsu could see Fairy Tail guild from there. The angel sat down on the hill and patted the ground next to her, motioning Natsu to sit down. Natsu sat and looked at her.

"You see, I live up where the clouds are and in a city called Feather Heath." She looked up at the sky. "Ever since I was small, I was always locked up in my house and couldn't go outside for long. I was sick and tired of being locked away so now I decided to escape and see different places. My father sent some people to come looking for me but I got away from them. I flew away from the city and away from the clouds so I was just flying in the sky. Something then shot my wing and then I fell. That's when I met you."

"Wow. It seems complicated. All right I'll help you but can I ask. Do you have magic?"

The angel giggled. "Yes I do. Fire to be exact!" (**I changed into fire instead of her summoning spirits**)

"Cool. I have fire to. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Oh and I'm a dragon slayer."

The angel giggled once more. "Nice to meet you to. I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I guessed you were a dragon slayer by your scent. So I was right!"

"Wait scent? What do you me-"

"Most dragon slayers have a scent of a dragon that an angel is connected to. I have a feeling the dragon that was with you was Igneel?"

"You.. How did you know? And what? Connected to? Do you mean you know where Igneel is?" Happy's eyes widened thinking if she did know then she might be able to help Natsu find him.

"Well, I knew Igneel because my mother was a friend of his before he disappeared so I know his scent and is connected to him that way. And sorry, I don't know where he is."

Natsu then calmed down. "I see… Anyway Luce,"

"Luce?"

"Yep can I call you that?"

"O-okay then."

"Okay! So you want me to help you right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Then come with me! I'll take you to Fairy Tail. You'll be our nakama and we can help you!"

Happy then popped up. "AYE!"

Lucy's mouth then made an O shape but then smiled. "Thank you!"

Natsu then gave her his signature grin and got up. He helped her onto her feet but then stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No it's not that but… what about your wings? What should we do with them?"

"Oh that!" She flapped her wings and they disappeared. "That should do it. But the pain of the wound still hurts."

"That's okay. We'll get Wendy to heal the wound for you."

"Wendy?"

"Yep! She's also a dragon slayer but about 5 years younger than me. She has air magic and can heal people!"

"Ohh. Hang on. How old are you?"

"17!" and grinned.

"Same as me!" ans she smiled.

"Now let's go were wasting our time!"

"Okay!"

"Oh and by the way, he's Happy." Said Natsu pointing at the blue cat which was flying ahead of them.

"Yeah I can see he is. He's smiling."

"No, no I mean his name is Happy."

"Oh." Then Natsu grabbed her hand and started running down hill and towards Fairy Tail.

"Wait for us Happy!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye!" said a distant echo.

Once they were at the guild. Two big red doors was in front of them.

"Here we are!" said Natsu panting a little from all the running.

"I wonder what they'll think of me…Um Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Weirdo. Of course they will. Don't worry about it."

Lucy felt relieved and nodded. _Would they all like me?_

* * *

**He he he! And that's it folks! I'll update as soon as I can. And sorry again for the deletion of my last story. Now REVIEW what you think. I hope you enjoyed that! ^_^**

_**Next time on The Angel from the Sky:**_

"_**And you are?"**_

"_**Lucy Heartfillia"**_

"_**Natsu why did you bring a girl here?"**_

"_**I HATE YOU!"**_

"_**Where's the girl?"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Hehehe! Hiya! I'm back with the next chapter! SO yeah! I don't really know what to say! Enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

"_**Kyyyyyyaaaaa!"**_

"_**Are you an angel?"**_

_**Would they all like me?**_

* * *

Natsu opened the doors and walked in with Happy. Lucy followed, hesitating a little, but relaxed.

"Tadaima minna!" shouted Natsu.

"Welcome back!" said most of the guild.

"Natsu~! You're back!" said a short white-haired girl running towards Natsu and hugging him.

"Yep I'm back Lissana."

Lucy looked at the couple and couldn't help but feel some sort of pain._Maybe it's because of my wing…_ Lucy looked around. Everyone in the guild seemed to act normal and as if she wasn't there. Lissana then got off Natsu and ran to a girl at the bar who looked similar but her hair was longer.

"Welcome back Natsu. Oh and Happy too!" said the longer whited haired girl. Happy then flew over to the bar and started eating a fish Lissana gave him. Lucy was a bit nervous to the unfamiliar place and tugged on Natsu's shirt.

"Natsu…" whispered Lucy.

Natsu turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Like I said don't worry. Come on I'll show you to the master." Lucy then nodded. The two whited haired mages couldn't help but stare and wonder who was that girl but thought they'll leave questions till later.

Natsu and Lucy went up the stairs where the master's office was and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Lucy backed away a little but Natsu grasped her tighter.

"You want to join here don't you?" Lucy looked at him. She had the words nervous around her face (**not literally**) and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm here with you so stop worrying." Lucy then nodded. Natsu pushed the door open and walked in with Lucy.

"Ah! Natsu! It seems your back! How did the mission go?" A small figure was sitting on a large chair.

"It went great Jii-chan! And there's someone I'd like you to meet. She wants to join this guild." Lucy was hiding behind Natsu so she couldn't see the master and vies versa. Natsu sighed and grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. "This is-"

"Lucy!" said the small figure. Lucy blinked and stared at the master. She gasped.

"Makarov Sensei!" said Lucy.

"Eh? Do you know each other?" questioned Natsu standing there, hands still around Lucy's waist.

"Long time no see sensei!"

"Yes it has been long. How are you child?"

"Are you two even listening to me?" said Natsu getting a little irritated.

"I good thanks."

"I see you're out of your house. Did your father let you?"

"Um Hello? I'm still here you know!" Natsu started waving his hands about.

"No. I had to escape. I didn't want to be trapped in there anymore. I hope you understand."

"I see. So Natsu says you want to join. Is that right?"

"Yes. He's been a lot of help." Natsu gave up. He sat on a chair near the door and watched them.

"That's good to hear. He doesn't normally bring people to the guild. Anyway, here. I have a stamp to mark that your part of our guild. What colour would you want it and where?"

"Um can I have a white one(**this way it can match her outfits and her wings ^_^**) and on my right hand here please." She lifted her hand and the mark was stamped on.

"Welcome my child."

"Okay now that's settled can you answer my question. How do you know each other?" said Natsu impatiently.

Lucy giggled a little and said "Well when I was 5. Makrov sensei used to teach me magic. That was the only time where I was allowed to go outside and onto the ground."

Natsu made an O shape with his mouth and smiled but inside he felt sad for her because she never experienced much of the outside world when she was young.

"Lucy. Why don't you now go downstairs with Natsu and meet some people?"

Lucy nodded at turned to Natsu.

"Yosh! Time to introduce people to you Luce!" with that they said goodbye to the master and went downstairs.

"Those two will get along really well." Said the master looking at a photo. "Your daughter has joined and her new life would begin now. You must be proud of her Layla Heartfillia."

* * *

As they were walking downstairs they heard a big crash. They then ran to see what it was.

"Why would you say that! Natsu would never cheat on me!" shouted a voice.

"You're not even dating. You're just a sister to him!" said another voice but this time it was calm.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Natsu and Lucy then saw the whole scene. Natsu saw that it was and argument between Lissana and the girl who looked similar but had longer hair.

"Look. He's here now. Why don't you ask him?"

"Natsu are you cheating on me?" shouted Lissana.

"I'm not even going out with you!" replied Natsu.

"You! But you know I love you!" said Lissana again.

"Um. Excuse me…"said Lucy.

"Oh hello there. I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira. So you are?" this time the longer haired girl spoke but her voice was gentle and sweet.

"Um, Lucy Heartfillia."

"Lucy Heartfillia?" another voice spoke but it seemed rough and more like a male voice

"Yes I'm," Lucy turned towards the voice and her eyes widened. "Laxus-nii!"

"Laxus-nii?" said the whole guild.

"So it is you. I thought you weren't allowed out of your house."

"I escaped…"

"What's going on here?" questioned Mira. "Do you two know each other?"

"I had a feeling about this." Said Natsu sighing.

"What do you mean?" it was Lissana's time to talk.

"Luce knows the master so she must know the master's grandson right?"

"Hehe. Yep!" said Lucy.

"Anyway, time for you to meet some people that you HAVEN'T met before."said Natsu .

Lucy nodded and Natsu too her around the guild. She met many people such as Levy, who loved books, Cana,who always drunk beer, Gray, Natsu's enemy also the stripper, Erza, the strongest girl, Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, Romeo, another fire mage, Juvia, the one addicted to Gray, Loke, the player and Wendy, the girl Natsu said could help her with her wound.

* * *

3 hours past very quickly and It was about 8:00pm. Many were tired and went home but most were still in the guild. Natsu told Wendy about Lucy and about her wound. Lucy didn't want anyone else to know that she was an angel at the moment but knew she had to tell someday. That's why Wendy kept it a secret for the time being.

Lucy was sitting on a chair near to the bar and Natsu was sitting with her. She couldn't help but notice some people staring at her. She looked and saw that Lissana was the one staring at her. Lissana then walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy, How are you connected to Natsu?" said Lissana trying to keep calm.

"Well, I-"

"Why Natsu? Why did you bring a girl here?"

"She needed help so I helped her." He replied.

"Haha! Help? What help? She seems perfectly fine to me!"

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered. "Do you think I should tell them.

Natsu thought a little and nodded but also added "It's up to you." Lucy nodded back. She turned to face Lissana and then looked at everyone in the guild. Everyone seemed to be looking in her direction so she thought it might be time to tell them that she was and angel.

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" Laxus started walking down the stairs from the S-class section.

Lucy hesitated but then nodded.

"Okay then. I won't stop you." Laxus then found a chair and sat on it.

"Well, um, you see, I'm an," she then spreaded her wings "an angel. And I need help because people are after me. At that time I had a wound on my wing aswell but Natsu helped me and Wendy healed it for me." She then smiled a little. Everyone gasped a little but then was talking about how pretty her wings were or that a real angel was with them. Lissana then stood there, staring at her. She was shaking. She couldn't believe what she saw.

_An angel? No. I couldn't have lost to an angel could I? Well it's obvious. She reminds me of that angel that made everyone happy. That angel looked a lot like Lucy but was older. Her name was Layla I think. She used to be in this guild but died. I didn't know angels could die. Well that's good enough information for me! _Lissana thought.

"I hate you_!_ "she whispered.

"Did you say something Lissana?" asked Lucy.

"I HATE YOU!" Lissana screamed. Everyone and Lucy was shocked. Natsu didn't know what to say. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU GET NATSU AND I DIDN'T? Answer my last question. How are you connected to Natsu?"

"Um, we're just friends that met today and when you say connected do you mean the face that-" Natsu putted his and over Lucy's mouth and whispered "Don't tell her that part. She'll get even more angrier." Lucy then nodded.

Then there was silence. No one spoke for the next 5 minutes until the doors opened.

"Where's the girl?"

* * *

**Hehehe! I don't know why but I like these kind of cliff hangers. Anyway! Yay! That's the second chapter done! Now review! Review! Review!**

_**Next time on The Angel from The Sky:**_

"_**Hand her over!"**_

"_**She's our nakama and we'll never hand her to you!"**_

"_**Don't worry! I 'll protect you!"**_

"_**I thought there would be more people than this!"**_

"_**We mustn't let him get her!"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Karuga Deathnight

**Yo yo yo! It seems I'm making progress. Hm that's unusual… Anywho *drumroll* IT'S SHOUT OUT TIME! HERE THEY ARE:**

**JESSE SAKURA**

**SAKURAKO NAGASAKI**

**CHIHARU HIMEJI**

**GOLDENROSELUCYTANYA**

**ANIME4EVES**

**These awesome guys either review, added to fave ect! Okay now for the chapter! Enjoy~**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Tadaima minna!"**_

"_**Come in!"**_

"_**Makarov Sensei!"**_

"_**Welcome my child."**_

"_**I HATE YOU!"**_

"_**Where's the girl?"**_

* * *

"Don't make me repeat again!" A man with a black mask and a red cape stood there.

"Who are you?" asked a scarlet haired mage who goes by the name Erza.

"Me?" he smirked and took of his cape. "I am Karuga Deathnight." He was wearing a red pirate-like top and black pants. A big scar could be seen on the right of his arm going all the way down. His hair was brown and was half covered with a black scarf. "Now hand her over!"

"She's our nakama and we'll never hand her to you!"

"Don't minna. I'll take care of this guy." Lucy stepped in front of Karuga and glared at him.

"Luce. It's dangerous. Let me handle ,"

"No Natsu. I'm grateful that you've helped me this much but it's time I did something. I always kept running away from my fears but now I must face them!"

"Luce…"

"Hahaha! The girl herself wants to defeat me! Well, let's see you try but don't forget, you lose then you leave this place." Lucy gulped but nodded. Everyone was surprised and stood up but suddenly a golden barrier separated them from Lucy and the enemy. They then noticed the barrier was made by Lucy.

"I told you guys. I'll handle this."

"Yeah yeah! Like you can defeat me!" then a pair of black wings spreaded on his back. Lucy gasped.

"You're a dark angel! Why would my father hire an angel like you? Us light angels and you dark angels are arch enemys. Why would he-"

"Shut your chit chat!" A spear then appeared in his hand and shot it towards Lucy.

"Luce! Watch out!"

"Flaming rocket!" Lucy shouted and a heap of fire targeted the spear and burnt it to crisp. She smiled. "Don't underestimate my power Kagura!" Lucy then flapped her wings and she flew upwards. Karuga followed her but then froze when she disappeared.

"Darn it! Come out come out, Blondie!" and suddenly Lucy popped behind him where he didn't notice and shot another flaming rocket.

"Argh! How dare you! That's it!" he took of his mask to reveal two black circles on his cheeks. "Death fog!" a black mist covered the guild but only the part that was inside the barrier that Lucy made.

"Oh no! I can't see!" Lucy tried to escape the mist but was useless. She fell to the floor and her barrier disappeared. The fog slowly cleared and the guild members could see Lucy. She was lying unconscious on the ground due to the mist.

"Luce!" Natsu then ran to her.

"I guess….I wasn't his match…"coughed Lucy

"Hahaha! Guess you lost. Now you're coming with me!" smirked Karuga

"In your dreams! She's never going with you!" shouted Natsu, "Don't worry Luce. I'll protect you!" with that he picked her up the bridal way and ran out of the guild.

"Running away? Hah! You are so weak!" Karuga was about to run after them when Gray, Erza and Gajeel blocked the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Gray.

"You have to get through us first!" said Erza.

"Gehe! This is going to be fun!" said Gajeel.

"I see then. Take this! Death fog!"

"Oh no…it's the one he used on Lucy!" said Erza. Everyone started coughing and when the mist disappeared again, Karuga had vanished.

"He's escaped!" said Gray.

"Well don't just stand there! We mustn't let him get her!" Laxus said. Standing up from his seat and walking towards them.

"Laxus?"

"She's like a sister to me so we must get her back.." said Laxus quietly.

"Who knew he had this side to him?" said Gajeel.

"Shut up! We must focus!" shouted Laxus.

"Right Let's go!" said Gray.

* * *

**Yippee! That's done and yeah I know that's abit short but I was in a rush so... Anyway thanks everyone for the support! The next chapter will be out soon hopefully so be ready. ^_^ Now don't forget to REVIEW! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**Here's the next chapter enjoy! Kekeke!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**I am Karuga Deathnight."**_

"_**Don't minna. I'll take care of this guy."**_

"_**You're a dark angel! Why would my father hire an angel like you? Us light angels and you dark angels are arch enemys. Why would he-"**_

"_**Luce! Watch out!"**_

"_**Laxus?"**_

"_**She's like a sister to me so we must get her back…"**_

"_**Right Let's go!"**_

* * *

"Come on we must hurry! He might have caught up with Natsu and Lucy already!" shouted Erza running in front of Gray, Gajeel and Laxus.

"Titania has a point. I'll go ahead!" said Laxus. He then turned into a lightning bolt and shot ahead.

* * *

**LUCY AND NATSU**

Lucy was still panting even though she was being carried. Natsu couldn't help but worry. _ That mist must really have affected her._ He thought.

"Natsu…Please…Can you burn my throat…"

"What?"

"Burn my throat Natsu…Please!"

"But…" Natsu then stopped. They were at the river where a large tree stood.

"Natsu…Please!" Natsu didn't reply but looked around to check if there was anyone following them and then placed her resting on the tree.

"Natsu…Ple-" he cut off what she was about to say.

"Luce. If I burn you, you'll be more hurt."

"I don't care…If you burn my throat…the poison from the mist…would burn away…That mist…only affected me…because I'm an angel…" she panted.

"I don't want to hurt you Luce. I never want to hurt you."

"Natsu…You have no choice…Please… just burn my throat…"

"There must be another way Lucy! There must be!"

"Well…There is…."

"What is it? It doesn't involve me hurting you right?"

"It's….a kiss…."

Natsu stood there silent for a while; looking at the ground. He then looked at Lucy. She was in pain. So much pain that he couldn't bare it. She couldn't stop panting and clutched her heart.

"Natsu…"

"Alright I know what to do." He said finally.

A flash of lightning then appeared behind a bush and turned into Laxus. He noticed Karuga wasn't there so he knew he was early. Erza, Gray and Gajeel then ran towards him.

"Are we early?" asked Erza.

Laxus nodded but then put a finger to his lips telling them to stay silent. They were confused so they looked at what he was looking at.

Lucy was panting harder and clutched her heart even tighter.

"Natsu…"

"Shh. Don't talk." And he knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lucy nodded but winced in pain. He gently then grabbed her chin.

"Natsu…What are you-" she was then cut off when a pair of warm lips smashed onto hers. It was as if he was burning her. She felt a tingle coming from her lips down to her throat.

The spies behind the bush saw the whole scene. They were shocked and breathless except from Laxus who smirked.

"Looks like sis has grown up." He whispered.

Lucy's eyes widened but then felt a little tired. Her eyes then slowly started closing. The pain was finally going away._ He did it. But why kiss me? He could have burned my throat but he…_ she then drifted away_ …Thank you._

Natsu then slowly parted from her noticing that she was asleep. He smiled._ I did it! I…wait I kissed her…but it felt good…what would she do when she wakes up? I wonder where she lives though. She never told me… I can't take her home and if I go back to the guild…That Karuga guy might be still there…_ He then heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!" he shouted.

"Smooth move flamehead!" said Gray who popped up.

"You!"

"We're here too." Said Gajeel also popping up with Erza and Laxus.

"You all saw that!"

"Yep!" they said in unison.

"Why you!"

"Before we discuss anything else. I have a feeling Karuga is out on the loose looking for her so we need to take her somewhere outside of Magnolia." Said Laxus

"Okay but where?" asked Erza.

"His place." Replied Laxus pointing at Natsu.

"M-my place!"

"Yep. I heard that you live outside Magnolia and have an extra room at your place so that could be where she stays from now one since she doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"Um…well…Yeah it's true but…"

"Do you have a problem with that?" said Erza giving him a death glare. Natsu gulped.

"Nope I'm fine. L-let's go!" stuttered Natsu. He went over to Lucy and picked her up the bridal style again. Then he suddenly remembered what happened a minute ago and blushed red as a tomato. The others laughed but Natsu then stormed off so they followed him.

* * *

**AT HIS HOUSE**

It was warm inside Natsu's house. It looked like a cottage but with two floors. A sign at the front said 'Natsu & Happy'. They went inside the extra room Natsu had and he placed her down on the bed.

"Soo…" said Natsu.

"Okay. Now we're here, tell us what happened and why did you kiss her?" said Laxus bluntly.

"Well…" and he told them what happened. (**I just got back from school and I had an exam so im kinda tired so im not bothered to write that part hehe. Gomei!**) They all nodded.

"You did the right thing Natsu but…did you know that she's gonna forget about that kiss?" asked Laxus.

"What do you mean?" said Natsu.

"I mean. Everytime when someone kisses someone else to get rid of the poison, that person who was kissed would forget about that kiss."

"Really?" Laxus then nodded.

"I see." He lowered his head so no one could see his eyes but Erza saw right through.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked. Natsu nodded slowly.

"Then you gotta tell her ash head! She won't know if you don't tell her!" said Gray.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" said Natsu quietly.

"Gehe. You saying your too scared to tell her? Haha!" said Gajeel.

"No. It's just that…"

"Mmmh…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep. They all turned to face her.

"Why don't you look after her then?" said Laxus. "Sometimes when you get kissed to be healed then when she wakes up, she'll have a super bad fever."

"What? How do you know that?" asked Natsu.

"Research."

"You research?" asked Gray.

"Well it sounds good to me. Natsu, you will be looking after Lucy. Don't you dare do anything stupid!" said Erza.

"A-aye!" Natsu replied.

"Let's leave it to him and go back." Said Erza. Then the other 3, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus, followed her out the door.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll get you better." And he climbed into the bed to warm her up.

* * *

**Yoshi! So what do you think? Oh and I'm going to upload The Celestial Princess on Tuesday so don't miss out! Right! Review! **

**BTW I'm not really in the mood to say what's coming next ,gomei, so wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 5: She's missing

**OMG! GOMENASAI! I'M LATE AGAIN! AHHH! LET'S HURRY AND GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Natsu…Please…Can you burn my throat…"**_

"_**There must be another way Lucy! There must be!"**_

"_**Well…There is…."**_

"_**What is it? It doesn't involve me hurting you right?"**_

"_**It's….a kiss…."**_

"_**Smooth move flamehead!"**_

"_**Yep. I heard that you live outside Magnolia and have an extra room at your place so that could be where she stays from now one since she doesn't have anywhere else to go!"**_

"_**I mean. Everytime when someone kisses someone else to get rid of the poison, that person who was kissed would forget about that kiss."**_

"_**Don't worry Luce. I'll get you better."**_

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Natsu woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful blonde in front of him snuggled up in his chest. He smiled. He then noticed she was panting a little._Oh no. That poison hasn't come back has it?_ He then touched her forhead. _Ouch. That actually burned me. Wow! This is bad. Oh I remember Laxus talking about this. "Sometimes when you get kissed to be healed then when she wakes up, she'll have a super bad fever." Yosh! Guess it's up to me now!_ He then got up and went to the bathroom to get a small towel and a tub of water. He then brought it to the room and placed it down on the floor next to the bed where Lucy lay.

"Natsu…" moaned Lucy "Why do I feel so terrible all of a sudden?"

"You have a really high fever Luce." Lucy then tried to get up but Natsu pushed her back down.

"Don't get up Luce. Stay down. Here." He then placed the towel over her forhead.

"Thank you Natsu." And she drifted back off to sleep.

"Natsu!" shouted a voice. He then turned around seeing Happy there.

"Happy! What are you doing here?"

"I live here idiot! And also Erza told me you're looking after Lucy. Is she okay?" asked Happy.

"Yeah but she's got a really bad fever." Replied Natsu, motioning towards the bed. Happy then flew over above the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. I think I should go to Wendy or Mirajane to ask for some help. Do you mind staying here for a little while? I'll be back as soon as possible." Said Natsu.

"Aye! You can count on me!"

"Good. Oh and also could you replace the towel every ten minutes so it can stay cool and if she wakes up tell her I'll be back as soon as I can. And-"

"Natsu you're wasting your time. You're too worried about Lucy. Don't worry about it. I'll look after her whilst you're gone so it should be fine." said Happy grinning at Natsu. Natsu grinned back.

"Thanks pal!" and with that he left.

* * *

_Oh man. Luce is gonna be okay right? Well she has Happy with her and I told him everything he had to do so she should be fine. Man I'm so worried what if something happens when I'm gone. Argh! Focus Natsu! You're getting medicine and help so it should be fine. But…but what if Karuga finds her…or maybe something even worse like a blonde-haired-girl- eating-monster? No…I'm over reacting. Everything should be fine. Okay almost at the guild…almost there…._ And then he was there. He stood there for a second but then pushed open the doors.

"Yo. Morning guys!"

"Natsu?" said the whole guild.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Natsu.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Lucy?" asked Mirajane who was cleaning a glass at the bar.

"Yeah but I was wandering if you could-"

"NATSU!" Lissana then came in from the back door and jumped on top of Natsu.

"Oh hey Lissana." Said Natsu Pushing Lissana off him. "Look I'm in a hurry so I can't chat at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"Lucy has a bad fever and I gotta get some medicine to help her."

"Oh…..Why Natsu?" whispered Lissana

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care so much about her? You only met her yesterday."

"I um…"

"Lissana. We told him to look after Lucy so don't get so angry." Said Laxus coming down from the stairs.

"We?" replied Lissana.

"Me, Gajeel, Gray and Erza."

"Oh. Okay." Lissana then walked away and went to her sister, still with some jealousy in her.

"Natsu! Why are you here? How's Lucy? Is she okay? Why did you leave her? Shouldn't you with her now?" asked Levy who just came into the guild with Jet and Droy behind her.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down. Happy's looking after her for a while. I'm just getting some stuff for Luce and yeah she's fine." Replied Natsu. Levy then sighed. Natsu then walked over to Mirajane.

"So um back to the point can you give me some medicine or something that could help her."

Mira then giggled and handed him a small box saying 'Fever Fever'. Natsu took it and then smiled.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE WITH LUCY AT THE MOMENT!" said a booming voice that just stepped into the guild.

"E-Erza…"

"Well? Answer me!"

"I just came here to get some medicine."

"What about Lucy? Is she alone?"

"Um s-she's fine. Happy is looking after her."

"NATSU!" another voice then came flying into the guild.

"HAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Natsu.

"Lucy…Lucy! She's missing!"

"What? I thought I told you to look after her?" Happy then started to have tears pour down his face.

"I accidently fell asleep and when I woke up. She wasn't there!" Happy cried louder.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE DIMWIT!" shouted Erza punching Natsu in the face. "IF YOU WERE THERE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE!" Natsu kept silent for a moment. His fist scrunched together. In his right hand he crushed the box but didn't damage the medicine.

_I knew something bad was going to happen. I'm so stupid! Stupid! I got to look for her. I've got to find her._ Natsu then ran out the guild._ I'm coming Luce._

* * *

**Hey! I know that was really short but I'm working on The Celestial Princess so don't get mad with me. Anyway please Review and I'll update on Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Are you okay?

**Hey! Hey! Hi! Hi! Now it's Shoutout time! Thanks to the people who reviewed, added to favourites ect!**

**Kikyo99**

**Fan25**

**RyosukeYamada012**

**Katted10**

**EchizenRyoma**

**crystalizedHEART09**

**Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail**

**Okay! Now on with the story! ME NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_**"Natsu…" moaned Lucy "Why do I feel so terrible all of a sudden?"**_

_**"You have a really high fever Luce."**_

_**"Is she going to be okay?"**_

_**"I think so. I think I should go to Wendy or Mirajane to ask for some help. Do you mind staying here for a little while? I'll be back as soon as possible."**_

_**"Why do you care so much about her? You only met her yesterday."**_

_**"I um…"**_

_**"Lissana. We told him to look after Lucy so don't get so angry."**_

_**"HAPPY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**_

_**"Lucy…Lucy! She's missing!"**_

_**I'm coming Luce.**_

* * *

Natsu ran through the whole of the city. He looked in small alleys, climbed onto the roof tops even went down the sewers but Lucy was nowhere to be found. He went to the park, hoping she was there but still no sign. He went back to the river where his kiss was held but no one was there. He then sat down leaning on the tree. It was evening. The sky was golden just like her hair and the sun in the horizon was bright just like her smile. He closed his eyes. He remembered how they met. It hurt a little when she fell on him but he knew it was fate. Then it struck him. The only place he hasn't looked; the place where they first had their long conversation. It was up on that hill, where you could see the whole of Magnolia. He got to his feet and ran. He ran and ran and may have stumbled a few times but he didn't care. He kept on going. Once he was there the smell of the grass was fresh and calming. He looked around then saw a pair of white wings and golden hair. He slowly walked over to it. It was Lucy. He found her. He found his angel. She was humming quietly and peacefully and then she turned around. He could tell that her fever was gone because she didn't look pained. She was smiling at him. He walked closer toward her.

"Hey." She said.

"Don't do that again." Said Natsu sternly.

"Don't do wh-" she was cut off when she felt a warm pair of arms around her and a warm breath on her neck. "Natsu?"

"You scared me. You scared us all. Don't do that again." he said once more. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted fresh air and I remembered how calming this place was so I came here."

"Were you here all day?" he said with a deep but gentle voice. She nodded.

"Happy's really worried about you as well. He came into the guild crying his eyes out." They both laughed.

"How do you feel? " he said.

"I feel much better thanks to you." He laughed. _Aright! Now's a good time to tell her your feelings. Okay. Calm down. Deep breath in and out. Okay._

"Luce. Um…I have something to tell you." She turned her head towards Natsu's which was on her shoulder.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Luce I-"

"LUCY! NATSU!" a voice shouted their name. I looked as though it was just a flying speck but then the closer it came you could see it was Happy who was carrying GRAY?

"Lucy! Natsu! There you are. Are you okay Lucy? Did something happen?" asked Happy as he put Gray down.

"I'm fine thanks Happy." Lucy replied. Natsu then realized he was still hugging her and he scrambled quickly onto his feet. Gray smirked and looked at the Salamander who had turned tomato red.

"Um…Why don't we head to the guild?" said Natsu who had his head lowered to the ground. Lucy nodded and got to her feet. She was wearing a different dress, Natsu noticed. He looked at her and blinked twice. Her dress was flowing in the breeze. The top half was white which had an off shoulder sleeve on her left arm and a light pink ribbon on her waist. The bottom half was also white and had two layers. One layer underneath that was opaque and one layer that was translucent on top. She was wearing ballet-like pumps and a pink chocker around her neck.

"Luce. Where did you get that outfit?" he asked.

"Oh this? I can change outfits a bit like Erza but just normal clothes. Look!" and she twirled around changing into another outfit which was just a plain black skirt, pink tank to and black heels.

"Wow! Can you change into a fish?" said Happy. Lucy laughed.

"No I can't"

"Well. We better get back then." Said Gray who was silent all the time.

"I guess so!" said Lucy.

"Aye!" Then Lucy and Happy went ahead towards the guild. Natsu and Gray stood there for a while.

"Why was your timing so accurate, Ice Pop?" asked Natsu.

"My timing? Oh I get it! You were going to tell her right? Haha! Guess you'll have to try again!" laughed Gray.

"Hurry up Boys! It was your idea to go to the guild!" shouted Lucy.

"Ah! Coming!" shouted Natsu who then glared at Gray who laughed once more.

* * *

**AT THE GUILD**

The doors opened quickly and Natsu and Gray walked in first.

"We're back!" said Natsu.

"Well? Did you find Lucy?" asked Erza

"Hey guys. Sorry I made you worry." Said Lucy who then walked into the guild with Happy flying above her.

"Lu-chan!" shouted a blue haired book lover known as Levy.

"Hiya Levy-chan!" Lucy replied.

"Are you okay now Lucy?" said Erza.

"Of course she is! She said it was because of me that she feels better now!" said Natsu proudly. Gray smacked him on the head and then smirked (**He likes smirking doesn't he**). Lucy then giggled.

"Hey! What was that for Popsicle?" shouted Natsu.

"For being such a proud idiot Hot Head."

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Cut it out you two!" said Erza who wacked them on the head making them fall to the floor. "Anyway, it's getting dark so I'm going to rest for the night. Be sure to contact me if something happens." With that Erza left the guild. Natsu and Gray then sat up rubbing their heads. Lucy shook her head and went over to lift them up.

"Ow. I swear her hits get stronger and stronger." Said Gray. Laxus then came down the stairs.

"Oh Lucy. You're back. How was your rest on the hill?" asked Laxus.

"It was refreshing. Thanks." She replied.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Laxus. How did you know she was resting on the hill." Asked Natsu.

"I saw her there and chatted with her."

"Why didn't you bring her back!"

"Because she said she wanted to stay there longer."

"You could have told us she was okay and where she was!"

"I wasn't bothered since you got too hyped."

"Grrrr."

"Natsu calm down." Said Mirajane who just came out of the kitchen.

"What happened to mini you? She usually would be jumping on Natsu right now." Said Laxus.

"Oh. She went home because she was tired of waiting for Natsu to come back." Mirajane replied.

"Home?...Home…..I remember!" said Laxus suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Gray.

"I was going to tell Lucy that she was staying at Natsu's from now on!"

Everyone in the guild froze. Even Lucy. Mirajanes eyes then started to sparkle.

"EEEEHHHH!" said everyone.

"What do you mean, I'm staying at Natsu's?" said Lucy.

"Well….urm…..he decided it Luce…" said Natsu rubbing the back of his neck.

"But-"

"No more buts Lucy. I think it's a good idea." Said an old voice coming down the stairs.

"Jii-chan?" said Natsu.

"She'll have a place to stay and also you could keep an eye on her in case she gets in trouble." Makarov said nodding in agreement.

"I think it's a great idea too!" sqeeked Mirajane.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" said another voice from the back door.

* * *

**Yeah yeah. I know. I'm going off topic on this story a little but all this is to be able to back up when the CLIMAX of this story comes. No I'm not going to tell you what happens then. I haven't wrote it but I have planned it. Hehe. Yeah I know I'm thinking way too far ahead but I like to be prepared sometimes. Okay then! Review!**

* * *

_**Next time on The Angel from The Sky:**_

"_**I'm not going out with you. Why are you so clingy?"**_

"_**I see you have some problems. Why don't I help you in exchange for the girl?"**_

"_**Lucy can I talk to you?"**_

"_**Laxus. How did you know Lucy?"**_

"_**What's wrong Cana?"**_

"_**The cards say beware of the new demon."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_


	7. Chapter 7: It's only the Beginning

**Why don't you just put me in a hole to die! I'm sorry! Yeah I know I later than usual but I have a good reason! I had a week of exams. Yeah I know that sound crazy but I had 5 days of 10 exams so I couldn't upload. That's why I'm going to make this two times longer than I usually do. Forgive me and Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**Don't do that again."**_

"_**How do you feel?"**_

"_**I feel much better thanks to you."**_

"_**Luce. Where did you get that outfit?"**_

"_**Oh this? I can change outfits a bit like Erza but just normal clothes. Look!"**_

"_**I was going to tell Lucy that she was staying at Natsu's from now on!"**_

"_**NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**_

* * *

"There is no way I am going to let Lucy stay at Natsu's house!" The voice got louder as it walked in to the main part of the guild.

"Lissana?" said Mira "I thought you went home?"

"I did but I didn't feel tired so I came back but I didn't expect this to happen!"

"Hang on Lissana. Why are you against this?" asked Natsu calmly.

"Why are you asking me that? Aren't you supposed to be against it to? Why are you going along with this?" Lissana replied.

"Lissana!" Mira shouted. Mira hadn't shouted for a long time and startled everyone.

"Look I am not letting another girls stay in the same house, under the same roof as you other than me!" said Lissana, ignoring Mira.

"Why not?" asked Natsu, getting a little irritated.

"You don't know how I feel do you?" she went in front of Lucy. SMACK. She smacked Lucy's face. Natsu stared wide-eyed at her. Lucy lifted her hand towards her cheek and then gulped. She knew this feeling before (**I'll explain this part in the next chapter**) so she didn't feel much pain but she still was shocked. "That's because I love you Natsu! That's how I feel!" Lissana shouted again. Everyone froze. It didn't hurt before but after hearing that made Lucy's heart ache a little even though she still didn't know what that feeling was. Natsu gritted his teeth.

"I told you before. I'm not going out with you! Why are you so clingy?" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's hand which was still on her cheek where Lissana slapped her. Lucy looked at him with confusion and was a little scared of the way he was acting. "Luce! We're going!" and with that he pulled her out of the guild. Everyone was still silent and was still trying to process what happened until a loud shriek was heard from Lissana.

"Why!" she shouted.

* * *

**NATSU AND LUCY**

They both heard Lissana shout but Natsu still pulled Lucy away. Lucy turned back to look at the guild only to find Natsu dragging her even quicker.

"Ignore her and try to stay close to me and away from her for the next few days." said Natsu in a calmer voice. Lucy just nodded. Natsu still had a stern face on and Lucy could see that many people in the street look worried about her and whispered if he was going to do something bad. Lucy sighed. They did not speak the whole way but when they reached Natsu's house, he let go of her. They went inside and Natsu led Lucy up some stairs to two doors. One said Natsu's room and the other was just plain white. He took her to his room and opened the door.

"You can stay in my room for the night." He said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I still have some things to do. Oh and don't come into that spare room. I'll be working in there."

_Natsu? Working? Something's weird. Maybe I should do as he says for a while… but he sure has calmed down so that's alright._ Lucy thought. Then she nodded. Natsu then finally grinned and Lucy smiled back. Then Lucy closed the door and went over to the bed. She heard Natsu walk away and she lay down onto the bed It was red and was made of wood. Lucy thought how the bed didn't burn from him but she closed her eyes. The bed was really soft. She quickly looked inside the duvet and found feathers. _That's why they are so soft._ She then sat up to observe the room. It was plain beige with some things pinned onto the wall. She walked over to a part of it and found a feather stuck on the wall. She then read the label. _A feather from Lucy's wings. Wait. My wing? How did he get that? _She then went back to the bed. She then heard something topple over coming from the spare room. She knew she couldn't go inside so she just shouted his name.

"Natsu? What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing Lucy." He shouted back.

"Okay but I have something to ask. What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy pouted.

"How many times do you say that?" she then heard the door open and looked up. It was Natsu.

"Say what?"

"I find that you always say 'don't worry'." said Lucy without shouting this time.

"Hehe. Do I? Anyway, why don't you get some sleep. It's late."

"Okay. Wait. What about Happy? Doesn't he live with you?"

"Yeah. He'll come later I think. Well I'm going back to work." Lucy then pouted again.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I'm curious on what you're doing."

"Hehe. Get some sleep now okay?"

"Fine." And Natsu then left the room. Lucy stretched and then got up. She twirled around and changed into her pyjamas. It was just a plain white t-shirt and pink knee-high bottoms. She was a bit hot so she pushed away the duvet and lay on the bed. Then she slowly closed her eyes. In the background she heard the front door open.

"Natsu! I'm back!" said a child-like voice but Lucy knew it was Happy.

"Shh. Luce is sleeping."

"Oh okay." Then all she could hear was whispers and she slowly drifted off.

* * *

**IN A DARK ALLEY WAY**

"Who are you and why did you bring me out here?" said a girl.

A tall man wearing a black cape smirked.

"I am an ally of Karuga. That's all you need to know about me."

"Okay. But why did you bring _me_ out here."

"I see you have some problems. Why don't I help you in exchange for the girl?"

"And why would I do that? Yes I hate her but I will not single-handedly hand her over to you."

"Oh but I will give you what you want. I will give you your love."

"My love?"

"Yes. Love." He replied. "I will also give you this knew power. You may also be an angel but you must not get your wings wet. If you do this power would disappear."

The girl smirked.

"An angel… Fine I will accept. And don't worry. There's no way I would get rid of this power."

"Good." The man then waved his hands and a pair of black wings appeared behind the girl's back.

"Black wings?"

"Yes. You are now a dark angel. You will have enough power to be able to get the girl but remember what I told you and also there would be some people getting in your way but you must not react or reveal the fact what you have now become."

"I'll try my best."

"Good luck."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When she was still half asleep when she woke up and she found that she was covered with a thin blanket. _Why do I have this? I didn't have it when I went to sleep. Maybe Natsu gave it to me._ She smiled. She was about to fall back asleep when she was startled from a loud crash downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Another crash was heard and she reluctantly got out of Natsu's bed. She went down the stairs and found the kitchen where the crash came from.

"Oh morning Luce. You're up early." said the salmon haired boy.

"What the hell were you doing?" Lucy said a bit annoyed that she got woken up because of him.

"Oh the pots fell down from the cupboard and why are you so angry?"

"What do you think? You woke me up so early that I didn't actually get much sleep." She replied giving him and Erza glare. He gulped.

"S-sorry?" she then sighed and then she looked around.

"Where's Happy?" she said calming down.

"Oh he's gone to the guild already."

"Maybe I'll go there as well."

"Okay but remember what I said yesterday," said Natsu getting a little more stern "Try to stay away from Lissana."

"But why-"

"You know why. Also I can't go to the guild today so can you tell that to Mira?"

"Why can't you come?"

"I have some more stuff to do."

"Oh come on! You did that all night!"

"Yes but I haven't finished."

"Can you at least tell me now?"

"No!" Lucy stuck out her tongue and went upstairs. She changed into a green tank top, a beige skirt and brown high heel boots. After that she went back downstairs. Natsu threw her an extra key for her to keep and she set off to the guild.

_I don't see the point in staying away from Lissana. I know that she hates me now but what can she do to me?_

She then arrived at the two big red doors and went inside.

"Ohaiyo minna!" she said.

"Ohaiyo Lucy!" replied everyone except Lissana. Lucy went over to the bar and sat down. She saw that Happy was with Wendy and notice that there was another cat there but was white. She wanted to asked who it was when Lissana walked up to her.

"Morning Lucy. Sorry about yesterday." she said in a kind and sweet voice.

"Oh um. No worries. I know why you felt like that." Lucy replied and smiled back.

_Natsu must have been over-reacting. Lissana isn't bad at all._

"I'm glad. And can I talk to you in private for a while?" Lucy nodded and followed her out.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" asked Lucy.

"Goodbye Lucy heartfillia."

"What? Lissana?" and then everything went black.

* * *

**INSIDE THE GUILD**

"Hey I thought I heard Lucy come in?" said a blonde haired man who came down the stairs from the S-class section.

"Yeah I think she went somewhere." replied Gray.

"Oh okay." And he sat down on a chair leaning back to stretch.

"By the way Laxus. How did you know Lucy?" asked an alcoholic who goes by the name Cana.

"Oh that. That's a long story."

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Ne, Makarov-sensei. Who's this big boy?" asked a little blonde girl with wings on her back.

"Oh he's my grandson, Laxus."

"Laxus?" she turned around to look at him. Laxus had his hands behind his head and was standing in a casual position. "He looks so cool."

"Thanks blondie." said Laxus.

"Don't call me that! You're also blonde as well!" Makarov started laughing as the two kid started bickering about random stuff like why was the sky blue and why was their hair the same colour.

From then on, Laxus always went to Lucy's lessons and sometimes help out. When Laxus did help out, he taught her electric magic so she did use some but it was hard for her to control at that age. As the days passed by, Laxus and Lucy got closer and closer so Makarov didn't have much time to spend with Lucy and most of her magic was learnt from Laxus. Even though she learned much electric magic, fire was her best element. As they became closer, Laxus thought of her like a sister and Lucy liked the idea so they pretended they were. That's why, even now, they act like brother and sister.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **(**Yeah I know it wasn't really like a flashback flashback but anyway**)

* * *

"Oohh. So you two are pretty close said Levy.

"Yeah. You could say it like that."

"Heya guys. I'm back." Lissana then walked in from the back door.

"Hey Lissana. Oh yeah. You was with Lu-chan a minute ago weren't you? DO you know where she went?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't know." She replied innocently.

"Something's a bit strange. Lucy wouldn't turn up and then just go without saying goodbye, would she?" asked Erza who finished a cake and stood up.

"I think so. I mean. Even if we don't know her that well, she wouldn't do that." said Mira.

"Oh my!" said Cana.

"What's wrong Cana?" asked Gray.

"The cards say beware of the new demon." She relpied. Hearing that made Lissana smirk but quickly hide it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lissana asked.

"I don't know but this showed up when we were talking about Lucy. I have a feeling Lucy is in trouble."

"Damn it! Where is that flame brain anyway? I thought he was to be with her?" said Gray. Lissana clenched her fists but then released them.

"I think Lucy should be fine. She might have just gone somewhere urgent so she left without saying a word."

"That might be it but we never know. Besides Karuga is still on the loose so we must find her quick." said Erza. Everyone nodded.

_You'll never find her. She's long gone. Well, I guess you can say she'll never be coming back here again. Hah! _thought Lissana.

The doors then opened.

"Yo guys! Is Luce here? I have to show her something." It was Natsu. This is going to be bad. Once he hears the news he would go crazy.

"Um Natsu," said Levy, "Can you come over here for a minute?"

"What about Luce? Luce? Where are you?"

"Just come over here for a minute." Natsu rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Everyone in the guild gulped. Levy whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted as everyone covered their ears.

"Eeep Natsu!" cried Levy. Natsu had flames covering his body. He was angry. He had to find her but this time it would be different. This time the search would be more challenging. Lissana couldn't help but feel jealous again for the fact how much Natsu was caring for Lucy so she thought of an idea for Natsu to never, ever see Lucy again but that would need the permission from Karuga.

* * *

**OMG! I guess that's it for this chapter. Urm…yeah sorry again for the extra late update but I should be back on time from now on so yeah. Be sure to check out the next chapter very soon. Arigatou! Now Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Where are you?

**Yeah, I know. It's been longer than a week. Still…I don't know. I guess I don't have an excuse this time… sorry. But I swear in the name of Mavis that I will upload sooner….well after my trip to Normandy and China so it will be after the 3****rd**** September…sorry! Oh god. Let's see me try that…Anyway here's the chapter and since it's the 8****th**** Chapter, here's a disclaimer:**

**ME NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Look I am not letting another girls stay in the same house, under the same roof as you other than me!"**_

"_**That's because I love you Natsu! That's how I feel!"**_

"_**Ignore her and try to stay close to me and away from her for the next few days."**_

"_**Yes. You are now a dark angel. You will have enough power to be able to get the girl but remember what I told you and also there would be some people getting in your way but you must not react or reveal the fact what you have now become."**_

"_**Morning Lucy. Sorry about yesterday."**_

"_**I'm glad. And can I talk to you in private for a while?"**_

"_**What? Lissana?" and then everything went black.**_

"_**By the way Laxus. How did you know Lucy?"**_

"_**Hey Lissana. Oh yeah. You was with Lu-chan a minute ago weren't you? DO you know where she went?"**_

"_**Yo guys! Is Luce here? I have to show her something."**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

* * *

**BACK IN THE ALLEY**

"So what is it you want Lissana?" said the man in the cloak.

"I want permission and more power!" she replied. She was only talking to an ally of Karuga so she wanted to ask him first.

"Permission to what? We've got the girl now."

"Instead of giving the _angel_ back, we take her power for ourselves and I want that power!"

"I see but that would mean sacrificing her life. You willing to do that?"

_I knew that before you even had to say it. Once her life is gone she'll never see Natsu again and he would be all mine!_ She nodded.

"Okay then. Come with me. I'll take you to Karuga and you can ask him. I will be your backup." They started walking and then spread their black wings and flew up into the grey storm clouds.

* * *

**OUT IN THE FOREST**

"Natsu slow down. Do you even know where Lucy is?" asked Gray who was running behind him.

"What popsicle? You saying I can't her!"

"No flamebrain, I'm saying is she even in the forest?" Erza had left those two to search together so they might have more luck.

"I know she's around here somewhere."Natsu shouted but what he didn't know was that Lucy wasn't on ground but in the storm clouds above them. "Her scent is the strongest here but there's nothing but trees…"

_Natsu…Gray…Is that you_? A voice echoed in their heads.

"Lucy! That's Lucy's voice!" said Gray.

"Luce! Where are you?"

_I…I don't know. I can't see a thing. But the thing I'm tied to is really soft and it feels like clouds. Do you know where I am? Can you help me? I'm scared._

_Clouds? _Natsu thought. He looked up.

"It must be up there." He pointed to the sky.

"What? Are you serious? How are we supposed to get in the clouds?" Gray asked.

Natsu kept silent.

_Natsu…Gray… Are you still there? I hear dripping… Dripping of water. Do you know where I am? Is anyone else with you?_

"Lucy. Natsu said you're in the storm clouds and no it's just us two."

_Aahh!_

"Luce. What Happened?" Natsu said who just stopped zoning out.

_I…_ Lucy's voice faded away.

"Luce!" his eyes widened as he looked up to the sky.

_Hahaha! Who knew this little brat would be talking to you two by telepathy!_

"Karuga! So you did capture Lucy!" shouted Gray.

_No I didn't. I got a new little puppet of mine to do it for me. It was so much easier since it was someone you know! Who knew that your own nakama would betray Lucy!_

"What?" said Natsu.

_Now, now, it seems my puppet is back. Why don't you say a quick farewell to this little angel…oh wait she can't say anything back! Hah!_

"You little!" shouted Natsu.

"Let's go back to the guild and ask for help!" said Gray.

"I guess we have no choice." sighed Natsu, gritting his teeth. They started running back to the guild.

* * *

**UP IN THE CLOUDS**

"So Lissana, what brings you here." Asked Karuga. Lucy, who was behind him, was gaining conscious and listened to the conversation. _Lissana? I remember now. Lissana wanted to talk to me but then I blacked out after she said goddbye….why did she say good bye unless… no that can't be. Karuga must have threatened her to do this right?_

"Karuga-san, I want your permission." Replied Lissana. _Permission? No! She can't be on Karuga's side._

"Permission?" question Karuga.

"She wants more power by draining it away from that angel." Said the ally.

"Oh Dallen. You're back… I see but if we drain her power that means giving up her life and not completing the mission."

"But wouldn't it be better if we have the power than give it away?" said Lissana.

"I like your idea. Alright! Come back in 5 days' time. Everything should be set then."

Lucy then used her strength to talk.

"No. Lissana. Why are you doing this? Aren't we nakama?" cried Lucy.

"Hahaha! Nakama? No I don't count you as nakama. You are stealing away Natsu and I won't forgive you for that. Also, you're not the only angel in the guild anymore."

"What?"

"I'm a dark angel!" Karuga, Dallen and Lissana all smirked.

"D-dark angel…" and then she blacked out again.

* * *

**AT THE GUILD**

"Minna! We found Lucy!" shouted Gray as he and Natsu ran into the guild.

"Well is she okay? Where is she now?" asked Levy.

"She…she's been captured." replied Natsu sadly.

"WHAT?" shouted the whole guild.

"Karuga's got her. He said his puppet caught her for him…HE SAID IT WAS ONE OF OUR NAKAMA!" said Natsu, shouting at the end.

"I knew it! That's why there was a card saying beware of the _new_ demon. But who is it?" said Cana.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT IS A NAKAMA! HE MUST BE LYING!" shouted Natsu again.

"Natsu calm down. But we got to know where Lucy is if we need to help her." Said Mira.

"She's up in the clouds…"

"WHAT?" said the whole guild again.

"How are we supposed to get up there!" said Loke.

"I think I know." Said Erza. "We have to get to the forest."

"Erza. What's your plan?" asked Gray.

Then suddenly a bubble appeared in the middle of the guild. Karuga then appeared in the bubble.

_Fairy Tail. It seems you know where your angel is. Haha! But you will never get her back._

"Of course we'll get her back!" shouted Natsu_._

_I'm afraid not. We've decided to take her powers away in 5 days' time. _

"Even if you do that we'll get her back!" shouted Gray.

_Oh I forgot to mention. When taking her powers, it also means taking away her life!_

"What? He can't be serious!" said Gray wide eyed just like everyone else in the guild.

"Then we'll get there before any of that happens!" shouted Natsu again.

_I don't think so. You can't get up here within 5 days and if you do my allies will be able to defeat you._

"We' will no matter what happens!" shouted Erza this time.

_Let's see you try. Good luck, Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Well I guess that's that! I will upload when I get back from Normandy and also tell you what will happen when I go to China for 2 months. BTW I'm just going to Normandy for 5 days. Anyway, review and again sorry for the late updates.**

_**Next time on The Angel from The Sky:**_

"_**I was used to the pain because of my past."**_

"_**Luce. We're coming."**_

"_**Wait Natsu. Can't you stay for 2 days at least?"**_

"_**I guess I'm busted!"**_

"_**We need to get wings?"**_


	9. Chapter 9: She's the Demon

**Okay. So I'm back from Normandy and I have 4 days left until I go to China for 8 weeks. Yeah I know that's long but…be ready because once I get back I will be uploading 8 chapter for the 8 weeks I'm going away. So any way here is chapter 9…wait I almost forgot… SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**GoldenLuceRoseTanya**

**WendyMarvellOfTheSky**

**Shugofairy3**

**AmaixRodo96**

**Samu123**

**Samrit**

**GGxZeus**

**Oshirajinda**

**Chibi0817**

**Thanks to those awsome guys for reviewing and adding me or the story to favourite ect.**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Instead of giving the angel back, we take her power for ourselves and I want that power!"**_

"_**I see but that would mean sacrificing her life. You willing to do that?"**_

"_**What? Are you serious? How are we supposed to get in the clouds?"**_

_**No I didn't. I got a new little puppet of mine to do it for me. It was so much easier since it was someone you know! Who knew that your own nakama would betray Lucy!**_

"_**I'm a dark angel!"**_

"_**Karuga's got her. He said his puppet caught her for him…HE SAID IT WAS ONE OF OUR NAKAMA!"**_

_**Let's see you try. Good luck, Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**UP IN THE CLOUDS**

Lissana was still annoyed with Lucy so she started hitting her. Lucy got brusies all around her body and then stared to get cuts when Lissana got out a small knife. Lucy didn't care. She was used to this pain. She was used to being a punching sack.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Lucy! Where have you been? It is past your bedtime!"

"But Father, I don't have lessons tomorrow."

"No buts young lady. You are part of the Heartfillia family and we don't stay out with friends!" SMACK! He smacked Lucy on the face. Lucy held back her tears.

"You think you could be the boss of me? No! I am your father!" He then got out a whip and started whipping her. "I told you before. If you are going outside you have to be learning your magic. I am disappointed with you. You are now going back to the same rule. You cannot go out and play. You must stay home. I'm tell Mr. Makarov that you don't want to learn magic anymore."

"No please don-"

"No more from you!"

**AFTER AN HOUR**

Lucy stumbled into her room. She had been beaten all over. Blood came out of her mouth and she was really tired. She didn't have any strength left and fell to the floor. Her eyes closed. Lucy remembered that day very well because after that day, she stayed unconscious for 3 nights. When she woke up she knew exactly what to do. She packed the things she wanted and secretly left.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Lucy had tears in her eyes but were forbidden to fall. Lissana had left and Lucy was left in darkness.

"I'm now used to the pain because of my past." she whispered.

* * *

**AT FAIRY TAIL**

Team Natsu were packing. But they couldn't go alone so Levy, Gajeel, Laxus (**Yes Laxus**), Wendy who was assisted by Charle and Loke also went. This was a large group but they knew that the bigger the better.

The group were discussing the plan when Lissana came back.

"Natsu!" she cried as she walked in.

"What the hell do you want." said Natsu in a pissed voice because he was still upset about what happened yesterday.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing?"

"Lissana. We are busy making a plan to get Lucy back from Karuga."said Erza.

_Lucy? Why always Lucy? In 5 days' time she should be gone so if I could just make them stay a little longer, then it should be no problem._

Natsu then stood up.

"Okay. If that's all sorted then let's go. Luce. We're coming." He shouted.

"Wait Natsu. Can't you guys stay for 2 days? I haven't spent any time with any of you." Pouted Lissana.

"Lissana this is an important mission. Why not when they come back?" said Mira.

"But…but…." Lissana looked down. She was trying to find another excuse. She bit her lower lip.

But then to her luck another bubble appeared in the guild.

_Fairy Tail. It seems you're ready for the Game to see who will win. I was th__inking maybe I would be a little nice and let you talk to your little angel hm? Haha! Just look how weak she looks!_

On the bubble they saw Lucy tied with two chains around her wrists going diagonally upwards. Her wings were out and spread with blood. The cuts were visible and 4 to 5 brusies were seen. Her hair still flowed down but stain also in blood at the bottom. Her dress was ripped and was bare foot.

She slowly looked up. She saw the guild. They were all shocked. Their eyes were wide and some had tears in them.

"M-m-minna…" she barely could speak. Lissana tried to not laugh out loud at how pathetic she looked but instead hid a little smirk on her face.

"Luce. We're coming. Don't worry." Said Natsu. Lucy let out a small laugh.

"T-there you go saying don't worry again." She then winced at the pain in talking. She gasped and then coughed. After that she lifted her head and smiled again. The guild couldn't believe it. Eventhough she was in so much pain she could still give out a smile.

Laxus gritted his teeth and Gray clentched his fists. Natsu did both.

"Luce." Natsu whispered.

_I think I've let you spoken enough. Now time to say bye bye and may the best one win. Which would be me. Oh and, my new ally, you know who you are, I want you to come over here. I hope no one knows __who you are right? I'm also very proud of you, capturing her and thinking up of taking away her life and power. I will give you your reward soon. _

The bubble then popped. Lissana couldn't but help but smile evilly after hearing that.

"We should hurry. Erza, you said you might know where we could get to the clouds right. Well lead the way then." Laxus said. Erza nodded in response. Lissana then snapped infront of them.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"Go away. We don't have time!" Natsu shouted. "Fire dragon's roar!"

"Death shield!"

Everyone then looked at Lissana. She was blocked by flames but when they disappeared there was a black circle protecting her. They also saw behind her back was black wings.

"I guess I'm busted." Natsu stood wide-eyed. The one who betrayed them was Lissana. He knew she hated Lucy but he couldn't believe that she went that far.

"Since I don't have to put an act on anymore, I have to say, you will never get her back so don't bother going. Once you get there, it would only be her dead body that you would find!"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted. "Fire dragon's Iron Fist!"

Lissana flew out of the guild to dodge it. She then flew away, leaving everyone shocked once more.

"It was her. I remember she wanted to talk to Lucy and they both went out the back door but then only Lissana came back." Said Mira who started to sob. Natsu clentched his fists even tighter.

"We have to hurry. WE HAVE TO GET LUCY BACK!" Natsu shouted.

"He's right. Let's go now! We're wasting our time!" said Levy. The group ran out of the guild.

"So when we get to the place how exactly are we going to get up there?" asked Gray.

"Wings." Erza said.

"We need to get wings?" said Wendy. Erza nodded.

"You won't get travel sickness with those Natsu."

Natsu smiled and nodded back.

All of them punched their fists in the air.

"We're coming Lucy!" they all shouted.

* * *

**Okay. So that's this chapter done. Gomen that it's abit rushed. I'll u****pload another one before I go to China on the 13****th**** (Why did it have to be Friday 13****th****?) and then I'll make 8 chapters whilst I'm gone and upload those when I get back which should be on the 4****th**** or 5****th**** September. Anyway Review and see you soon!**

**(I'm not going to give some previews cuz I don't even know what I'm going to write. Sorry!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Who is Ian?

**Heya guys. Well this is the last time this month that I'm going to upload because you know where I'm going. So yeah, here's the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**I'm now used to the pain because of my past."**_

"_**Lissana. We are busy making a plan to get Lucy back from Karuga."**_

"_**Lissana this is an important mission. Why not when they come back?"**_

"_**Wait!" she shouted.**_

"_**Go away. We don't have time!" Natsu shouted. "Fire dragon's roar!"**_

"_**Death shield!"**_

_**Everyone then looked at Lissana. She was blocked by flames but when they disappeared there was a black circle protecting her. They also saw behind her back was black wings.**_

"_**I guess I'm busted." Natsu stood wide-eyed. The one who betrayed them was Lissana. He knew she hated Lucy but he couldn't believe that she went that far.**_

"_**We have to hurry. WE HAVE TO GET LUCY BACK!"**_

"_**Wings."**_

"_**We're coming Lucy!" they all shouted.**_

* * *

**OUT IN THE WOODS**

He kept walking ahead of the others. He was eager to get Lucy back but the image of her in that beaten-up state was to terrifying to get out of his head. He remembered all the blood, all the cuts and the faint bruises. Her face was pale but her eyes still glowed honey-brown and her golden hair was still quite visible under the blood. He remembered her wings were pure white but that time they were grey, grey and also covered in blood. He couldn't believe how much she suffered. Then he remembered that day, the day that she forgot, the day that he will always cherish, the day they had their kiss. Even though it was to save her, he liked it and he wanted it more ever since. Then someone came behind him.

"Flam…Natsu. We will win this. You keep saying it to Luce but try to say it to yourself. Say to yourself 'Don't worry'."said Gray calmly.

"Yeah but what if they're right. What if we don't get Luce back."

"What you giving up already?"

"No….I just…can't stop thinking about her…"

"Hey, you two! We're here!" shouted Loke.

Natsu and Gray turned towards the voice. They saw a giant mountain covered in…snow. Snow in the middle of summer? They thought but they didn't care. The whole group then followed Erza. They came to the bottom of the mountain and found a cave. Gajeel and the 3 exceeds stayed by a tree that was close the cave. It had a red-ish glow coming from it and it seem to have warm heat coming from it.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice.

"We've come for wings!" said Erza.

"Wings?" then a figure of a middle aged man came out. He had red hair and was wearing a black top and trousers. Natsu noticed that he had a similar scarf on but was red. The man looked at the group but then stopped at Natsu. He examined him and then smirked.

"Are you perhaps Natsu Dragoneel?" asked the man.

"Yes… Do you know me?"

"Hmm…Back to the point. You all want wings?" said the man again ignoring Natsu's question. Everyone nodded. Natsu seemed a little pissed but focused on what mission he was doing.

"Alright then. Come inside. But just to tell you, getting wings aren't that easy."

"Please we are in a hurry!" said Erza.

"And why is that?"

"We need to save Luce!" said Natsu.

"Luce?"

"Lucy Heartfillia!" said Wendy. The man's eyes widened. He knew this girl. She was a daughter of an old friend.

"What happened to her?" he asked sternly.

"Please sir we're in a hurry."said Erza once more.

"Alright then but you must tell me about this Lucy Heartfillia." They all then went into the cave. They kept walking until they reached the centre. It was a large circle with a fire in the middle. There were many tools on the walls and cushions and mats were on the floor. They sat on a cushion each. There was then a long silence until Erza broke it.

"Sorry sir but what is your name?" Erza asked.

"Me? I'm Ig….. Ian."

"Igian?" said Gajeel. "Gehee. That's a weird name."

"No. No. Just Ian."

"Okay Ian-san. So about the wings?" said Erza.

"Ah yes. Tomorrow I will ask you to do three task. Comeplete these and you will get your wings. Understand?"

"What? But we are really in a hurry!" said Gray.

"Do you want the wings or not?" They looked at each other. Inside they knew they had no choice so they accepted. "Now, I think you better get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a hard working day."

"Hard-working day? Nobody really says that now." Said Loke.

"Just get some rest!"

_Hard-working day. Igneel. He always says that. This Ian guy seems familiar though. Could he be…._thought Natsu.

"Come on Natsu-san. You better do as he says for now." Said Wendy. Natsu nodded and drifted off.

* * *

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

"_Luce. Stay awake. You must keep your eyes open." Lucy gritted her teeth._

"_I guess this is it, Natsu." She started to pant a little._

"_No, this is not is. You're coming back with us, with me, back to Magnolia, back to Fairy Tail. Now come on, don't close your eyes."_

"_I'm sorry Natsu. I can't take it any longer." she gritted her teeth once more. "I-I love you, Natsu." and she started to drift away, leaving behind golden, shimmering dust._

"_Luce!"_

"LUCE!" Natsu jumped up from his sleeping area and seemed scared. He looked around. "Luce?...Oh it was just a nightmare…" He then sighed with relief and got up quietly. He headed out of the cave though the tunnel seemed as it never ended but once he was out, he stared at the stars for a while. After the few minutes or so staring into space, he found the nearest tree and climbed up onto a branch. He sat down and leaned against the trunk; closing his eyes and remembering the time when Igneel was with him and told him how to calm down from a nightmare. _Find a place high up and has plenty of fresh air. Listen to the surroundings and free your mind._ The only thing he could hear was the wind ruffling through the bushes and trees and could smell the freshness of the nature. It was peaceful.

"Relaxing isn't it?" Natsu opened his eyes and turned around. Ian was standing on the branch next to him.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Couldn't get to sleep?" Natsu nodded.

"You know what, you remind me of my son." Natsu looked at him again. "He was energetic and eager to get what he wanted or what was important to him. He seems a lot like you. He's also a fire mage. Quite strong if I do say so myself."

"Where is he now?"

"I had to let him go. He had to be free and see the world."

"So you don't know where his is?" Ian nodded.

"I hear your Dragon Slayer magic is quite spectacular. You must be proud."

"Well, it was all thanks to my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He was a dragon. His name was Igneel. I could never forget him." Ian then sat down.

"Oh really? SO what happened?"

"He disappeared. It was on 7th July X777."

"Ah I see. Well, I don't think he wanted to leave you on purpose."

"Why do you say that? Do you know where he is? Do you know him?"

"Listen boy. If you are looking for him, don't just go out there and look. You have to know that if you search for clues then you'll be able to find what you are searching for…Anyway, about this Lucy Heartfillia you guys are looking for…"

"You want to know more right?" Natsu then sat up straight. "Here's long story short. Lucy is an angel. She ran away from home because she was always locked away from the outside. Her father then sent a dark angel, Karuga, to find her and take her back. Karuga then got one of our nakama, Lissana, to capture Luce. Then they changed their plan and instead of giving her back they are going to take her power away which also leads to death and that will happen in 5, no, 4 days' time."

"I see." Ian then looked up to the sky with sadness. Natsu spotted it and asked what's wrong.

"It's just that, I know your Lucy you're talking about." Natsu then stared at him. "Her mother used to be a friend of mine but then we split because I had some business. I wanted to introduce my son to Lucy but I didn't have the chance. When Lucy then turned 6 her mother died and since she's an angel, it meant that her mother turned into dust."

"Luce never told me about that…" then Natsu remembered something_…my mother was a friend of his before he disappeared…_ Lucy's mother was a friend of Igneel's but his Ian guy was a friend of Lucy's mother…

"So can I go back to Igneel, are you sure you don't know him?"

"I never said I didn't."

"So you do know him?"

"Well, kid. It's getting too late. I'm heading off to bad. See ya!"

"Wait!" but it was too late. Ian had left. Natsu could help but think that igneel had a connection with this Ian guy but he didn't know what. The scarf, the way he speaks, the reason he knows Lucy's mother. It all made him think but then his mind zoomed back. He was focusing on saving Lucy so he thought he'll think about this some other time but he couldn't help but wonder, who is this Ian exactly?

* * *

**Okay. So now that's done. I guess I'm leaving! I'll see you guys in 8 weeks time and then you will have 8 new chapters and possible 9 because I'll make one on the day I get back. Also in these 8 chapters, I might tell you what I did that week in China. Who knows? I actually might do that. Hmm. Oh and BTW, If you'd like, I made an account on Facebook so if you'd like to add me, My name is Merry Sumiko (Ichigodream) If you want to add me, please message me on facebook your pen name and say fanfiction so i know or else i'll think you're some stranger! Anyway Review and Goodbye! See you in 8 weeks! Ja-ne~!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Amulet

**Okay. So this is week one of China! Yeah well I wrote the story down so I don't really know if it's long or not but hey, who cares! I've been to Shanghai and now I am in Ningde. I have so much time for shopping! Well, let's not talk more of me but get on with the story!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**Flam…Natsu. We will win this. You keep saying it to Luce but try to say it to yourself. Say to yourself 'Don't worry'."**_

"_**Who goes there?"**_

"_**Are you perhaps Natsu Dragoneel?" **_

"_**Yes… Do you know me?"**_

"_**Hmm…Back to the point. You all want wings?"**_

"_**Lucy Heartfillia!"**_

"_**Me? I'm Ig….. Ian."**_

"_**Ah yes. Tomorrow I will ask you to do three task. Comeplete these and you will get your wings. Understand?"**_

"_**LUCE!"**_

"_**Yeah. He was a dragon. His name was Igneel. I could never forget him." Ian then sat down.**_

"_**Oh really? SO what happened?"**_

"_**He disappeared. It was on 7th July X777."**_

"_**Ah I see. Well, I don't think he wanted to leave you on purpose."**_

"_**Why do you say that? Do you know where he is? Do you know him?"**_

"_**Listen boy. If you are looking for him, don't just go out there and look. You have to know that if you search for clues then you'll be able to find what you are searching for…Anyway, about this Lucy Heartfillia you guys are looking for…"**_

"_**So can I go back to Igneel, are you sure you don't know him?"**_

"_**I never said I didn't."**_

"_**So you do know him?"**_

"_**Well, kid. It's getting too late. I'm heading off to bad. See ya!"**_

_**Who is this Ian exactly?**_

* * *

**UP IN THE CLOUDS**

"So, they know you're a dark angel now." said Dallen, taking a sip from his wine cup.

"Yes, I can't face Natsu at the moment but I was wondering if you had something to make people forget about things?" said Lissana, biting into a piece of bread.

"I-"

"Don't have anything that could help you but I do!" A woman wearing a long red dress came from behind a pillar. She had long wavy black hair down to her waist and deep blue eyes. Her wings were black like them and was shimmering like there was glitter over them.

"Tch!" said Dallen who then walked off.

"Ignore him. I'm Starella Deathblade, cousin of Karuga."

"So you can help me? You have something that can make people forget things?"

"Of course, here, take this amulet. Once the people look into the dark stone, they'll forget about that little angel Lucy."

"How are you sure they will forget about Lucy in particular?"

"I cast a spell on it." Lissana smirked and knew what she had to do. She reached out her hand and Starella placed the amulet in her palms.

"Also, I casted another spell on it."

"What is it?"

"Natsu will fall in love with you."

"Thank you." And with that Lissana flew out for her own mission.

* * *

**BACK AT THE MOUNTAIN**

It was about 6am and Ian was flying fire balls at everyone, but since it was so early, they were too tired to get up. Well everyone except Laxus who was already outside and waiting for the others.

"Please Ian-san. Stop throwing fire balls at us!" cried Wendy.

"Not until you lazy bunch get up!"

"I find it's quite delicious!" Natsu, who was already awake, jumped towards every fire ball and devoured them. Ian stopped and looked at him. He smiled but quickly gave him a stern face.

"If you keep eating, you'll turn fat, dragon-child!"

_Dragon-child? _Natsu thought._ Only Igneel calls me that!How'd he…_

"Get up!" Ian then thew a bucket of burning coal at them and they got up instantly.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" they all shouted except Natsu. Then they quickly got changed and met Ian outside the mountain.

**OUTSIDE THE MOUNTAIN**

The sun had just risen and the sky was a peachy pink.

"Okay, so like I said yesterday, I will give you 3 tasks. One will be done today and two will be done tomorrow. If you get back early today, completing the task then you might only have to do one tomorrow."

"But that will leave us with only two days to save sis!" said Laxus.

"Sis? Lucy?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, that's enough time isn't it?"

"But Karuga said it will take a long time to get up into the clouds." Said Levy.

"How long did he say?"

"He didn't but I'm guessing 1 day." Said Gray.

"Haha! With the wings I'm giving you, It will only take 1 minute to get there!"

"Really? What about motion sickness?" said Natsu.

"You have motion sickness?" the man raised a brow. Natsu nodded.

"I give you a motion sickness free one then. The Exceeds can fly by themselves right?" They all nodded.

"Alright. Now for your task. You have to collect the silver guardian's feathers. 8 to be exact. One for each of you not including the exceeds. But first when you go the three exceeds must find some food so you eat outside. Got it?"

"But where would we find the silver guardian?" asked Levy.

"You will find it where water falls but doesn't flow." And with that he left.

"Matte! What does that mean?" shouted Natsu but he was too late.

"Natsu. Hang on. I think I know this riddle." Said Levy.

"Speak then shrimp!" said Gajeel.

"I'm not a shrimp but anyway, Ian-san said where water falls and that must be at a waterfall."

"But what about the doesn't flow?"

"A water fall that's not connected to a river!" Levy replied.

"Levy's right but does anyone know where a waterfall like that is?" said Erza.

"Gehee. I do. Follow me!" Gajeel then started walking away from the mountain towards the right.

* * *

**2 HOURS PAST**

"Gajeel, do you actually know where it is?" asked Gray.

"Yes, I do. We're getting close anyway so shut up!"

"Liar!"

"Gray-san, I don't think he's lying. I can smell water nearby." Said Wendy.

"Really? Flamebrain. Do you smell anything?" Natsu didn't reply. He just carried on walking. Gajeel stopped and turned around to face Natsu. Everyone else did the same. His mind was out in space. Gray snickered.

"He's probably thinking about Lucy." He whispered. But it was true. Natsu couldn't stop worrying about her. The image of her from his nightmare, disappearing into dust, haunted him.

"Oi! FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray shouted. Natsu jumped, stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" Natsu replied emotionlessly.

"We asked you a question." said Loke.

"What question?"

"Do you smell water nearby?" asked Gray again.

"I dunno."

"Natsu." Said Erza.

"I dunno."

"Natsu!"

"I dunno!"

"NATSU!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, I was just trying to snap you out of that."

"Out of what?"

"Thinking about Lu-chan!" snickered Levy.

"I wasn't- "

"You liiiiiiiiike her!" Happy then popped out of nowhere.

"I…I… You already know...Wait Happy! You're back! Did you find any food?"

"No. None to find."

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Shh. You guys come over here," said Wendy. "Look. That must be the Silver Guardian!" They all looked at where Wendy was looking at.

In front of them was a silver phoenix. It glistened as the water from the waterfall splashed onto its wings. Her feathery tail shined in the sunlight and her dark eyes shimmered ever so brightly.

"Okay…How exactly are we supposed to get feathers from something as beautiful as that?" asked Loke with a whisper.

"I have a plan!"

* * *

**WHERE LUCY IS**

She was sobbing. She was scared. She knew that in a few days time, she would disappear from this world. She would be leaving Fairy Tail, leaving her nakama, leaving Natsu.

Natsu. He was most important to her. She remembers his smile, that signature smile. The way he always helps her. He was her world. Her everything. She now knew that she loved him. Even if it hasn't been a year, she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with him, no, wanted him.

She then thought back to her nakama. The noisy bunch inside the guild. The happiness and laughter. They might have been dangerous enough to destroy anything but they were her family. The only family she loved. Family?

Then she thought why it would be good to leave. Her father. She would be able to get away from her father. Away from the devil. The one who always never cared about her.

She cried and cried. Never stopped.

"Minna…daskete…" she cried."Natsu. Please come. Please hurry. I miss you. I don't want to leave you."

Surprisingly Natsu heard her. He looked up to the sky.

_Luce. Don't cry. I'm coming. I'm coming okay? I miss you too. You won't leave. I won't let you. I'm coming._

Clancking of chains were then heard by Lucy. They were preparing for what was going to happen. Everything would be set by the time Team Natsu and the group got there. Time was running out. They had to act quick.

"Natsu…" she cried even more. "Please hurry"

* * *

**Okay so that's this chapter done. Since I'm uploading it all together, you can now just press next. But do review this chapter! Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 12: You again!

**Alright, so this is the second chapter I made in China and its chapter 12. So, Enjoy.**

**Oh and because every 3 chapters I do shoutouts I cant do it this time soz, but ill do it when I get back to the UK. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

**UP IN THE CLOUDS**

"So what is she planning to do?" asked Karuga.

"She's going to make Fairy Tail forget about Lucy and make Natsu fall in love with her." replied Dallen

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"She doesn't know that what she's going to do will make things worse."

"What do you mean?"

"If she makes that group forget Lucy then if they remember what happened, they'll get furious and come after us more quickly."

"Oh…So what'll we do?

"Let's have a bit more fun!"

"What?"

* * *

**AT THE WATERFALL**

"Okay, so that's the plan." said Erza.

"Yosh we can do this!"

* * *

**AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

Everything was normal except for the fact Lucy is gone, a bunch of people are going to save her and Karuga is planning on taking Lucy's life away along with her powers.

"Juvia misses Gray-sama!" said Juvia.

"They'll come back in time with Lucy." Said Mira. "Hopefully." She whispered.

* * *

**IN THE CLOUDS**

Karuga made two bubbles. He sent one to the guild and one to the water fall.

"Listen up Fairies. I've had enough of waiting for you. Everything is already prepared so I'm going to do my plan one day earlier which will be in 3 days time. Have fun! Fairy Tail."

The bubbles then popped.

"Oh cuz. I can't wait!" said Starella.

"Why did you give it to her?" replied Karuga.

"Oh that! I thought it would spice things up."

Lucy heard what they were talking about. _Give what?_

"You better be prepared! They will come! They will defeat you! You will regret messing with Fairy Tail!" she shouted. Karguga just laughed.

"Pathetic girl!"

_Natsu will come…_

* * *

**AT THE WATERFALL**

Natsu couldn't move. He then knelt to the ground and put his hand over his head whilst rocking back and forth.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening. Luce! We have to hurry! I'm gonna burn them to crisp!"

"That's enough Flamebrain! Focus on the feathers!" said Gray impatiently.

"Let's g-" Gajeel was cut off when Natsu stood up.

"No. I'll do this by myself. Change of plans. I have my own!"

"But-" it was too late. He already walking infront of the Silver Guardian and pointed at it.

"Give me 8 feathers!"

Everyone sweatdropped. It couldn't have been that easy!

"What do you want my feathers for?" replied the creature. Everyone was shocked. It could talk or should they say, she could talk! Its voice was sweet, calming and relaxing like bell chiming in their head.

She then lowered her head towards Natsu. Natsu was thinking. He was actually thinking! To be honest he didn't know what the feathers were for. But he kept on thinking and then it struck him. Wings! Ian must of need feathers to make wings for them!

"Wings!" he shouted back. "To save my friend! My nakama!" _My angel_…

"Oh but wouldn't one do?"

"No." Erza then walked up behind Natsu with the other 6. "We need 8 because we all are going!"

"My, my. There's a lot of you!"

"Please guardian-san!" said Wendy.

"Alright. 8 feathers. One for each of you." She smiled and then flew off leaving 8 feathers.

"That was…easy…" said Levy.

"Why couldn't we stick to the original plan. I wanted some action. That was boring!" said Laxus.

"I agree with Lightning bolt there." Said Gajeel.

"Because fireboy wanted to hurry it up. Who'd think it would actually work!" said Gray

"At least we didn't hurt the beauty."said Loke.

"Let's get these back to ian-san then!" said Wendy taking one of the feathers. They all nodded and tooke one each. They were about to leave when they noticed Natsu wasn't moving.

"Oi! You think about sis again?" said Laxus. "We'll have enough time if we hurry so let's get back already!"

"No."Natsu replied.

"What?" said Loke.

"That was too easy. There's something suspicious."

"What are you talking about? It was your plan! Come on. Move it!" said Gajeel.

"No!"

"Hahaha!" a girl's voice was then heard. "Well done Natsu. Didn't know your instincts were so good. You figured it out!" Then the waterfall disappeared and a dried cliff was left. (**You know where Lucy was control by that doll and Natsu was beaten and was stuck in that rock fall. Yeah the cliff looked kinda like that hehe.**)

"How dare you, Lissana!" shouted Natsu.

"Lissana? Said Erza.

"You even saw through that! You're even more clever than I thought!" Lissana then appeared behind a tree. (**They like hiding behind trees don't they!**) "Yep. It's me. I hope you like your present!" The feathers then turned black.

"Why you!"

"Gray calm down!" said Loke.

"I wasn't done with you last time!" shouted Natsu.

"Do what you want Natsu! You won't save her. I doubt you will. Look for yourself!" Lissana then held up the amulet. "This amulet…..shows you what will happen." She gave them a playful smirk. Without noticing her smirk, they all looked into the amulet (**You idiots**) and into the black stone. A red beam shone into their eyes.

"Tricked you! Hahaha!" she smiled more evily.

"Why?" Ian then came behind another tree. He'd seen everything, the message from karuga to this. "Why did you do this?"

"Why? For love!" Lissana replied.

"Love? Ha!"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your plan won't work!"

"Of course it will. Who do you think you are?"

"That is not important. But what is, is that you will regret everything you've done. You will suffer more pain than Lucy Heartfillia and you will never gain Natsu Dragoneel as your love."

"What do you mean by that?!" Ian then disappeared.

"Wait! Urgh!"

* * *

**AT THE MOUNTAIN**

"Natsu my child. Please remember your love. I know you're strong. You're a dragon slayer, for the love of Mavis!" shouted Ian. _Dragon Slayer….I know. Those three won't need these wings._ 8 pairs of wings were kept in glass boxes whilst surrounded with fire magic. _I guess these 3 wings will be spare…Hurry up Natsu. I need to teach you and the other two dragon slayers something new…. But first to contact the other two oldies…._


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy?

**Yosh! Chapter 13! So that's…..3 chapters so far and 5 more to go hehe! Well, I've met lots of new people in China, even some new friends online! Anyway let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**BACK AT THE CLIFF (NOT WATERFALL NOW)**

"Urgh my head hurts. Where are we?" said Natsu.

"Oh Natsu! You're awake! You see we just finished a mission and we were heading back!" replied Lissana innocently.

"Really? All of us went!" said Gray standing up and stretching.

"No. Just you, me, Erza and Natsu. We met the others along the way."

"But…Laxus is here!" said Levy.

"Um…Let's just go back to the guild."

"Wait why would I go on a mission with you idiots?" said Laxus.

"Just forget it already!" said Lissana.

"I'm going. To hell with all of you!" Laxus then left. "I feel like I've forgotten something important." he mumbled.

"So we should be heading back now right?"

"Yeah. But let's find a place to set up camp for the night. It's getting a little dark." Said Erza.

"Um Lissana….can I talk to you in private for a while." Said Natsu.

"Sure. We'll be back. Wait here." Lissana said whilst she and Natsu walked away from the group.

They were along and the wind blew, blowing against their face.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about Natsu?"

"Lissana…Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh I would love to!"

"That's great!" Lissana then tackled Natsu in to a hug, making him fall on the ground with her ontop of him. A memory then came back…

_**Memory #1 (From Chapter 1-The Meeting)**_

"_**Kyyyyyyaaaaa!" a loud scream was then heard from above them.**_

"_**Natsu…What's that?" asked Happy, looking around.**_

"_**I think it came from above…" They both looked up. THUMP! A body crashed onto Natsu's.**_

"_**Ow…That hurt!" said the figure. It seemed that it had long flowing hair and was wearing a white off-shoulder dress so it must have been a girl. Natsu was lying on the ground facing upwards with the girl ontop of him. He looked carefully and saw….she had…wings? White angel wings!**_

"_**Natsu are you alright?" said Happy flying towards him noticing the body ontop of him.**_

"_**Hm?" The girl turned around and saw the blue flying cat. "An Exceed? I thought they were only in Edolas? Wait… who's this Natsu?" She then looked down on what she landed on and noticed the salmon haired boy. "OMG! I'm so sorry!" She then got up. " Are you okay?" Natsu didn't reply but got up. His eyes were covered with his bangs and patted himself off.**_

"_**Natsu?" Happy looked abit worried. He thought that Natsu was going to start a fight. He then looked at the girl and could see that her hair was blonde and had honey brown eyes. He then also noticed the wings. "An angel?" he whispered.**_

"_**You! Who are you! Why did you fall from the sky?" asked Natsu still looking down.**_

"_**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you. You see," she turned a little to show her wings but one of them was dripping with blood. " I hurt my wing and I couldn't fly anymore so I fell. I'm sorry!" She then bowed down. Natsu lifted his head and focused on where she was bleeding.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**All right I'll help you but can I ask. Do you have magic?"**_

_**The angel giggled. "Yes I do. Fire to be exact!"**_

"_**Cool. I have fire to. Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Oh and I'm a dragon slayer."**_

_**The angel giggled once more. "Nice to meet you to. I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I guessed you were a dragon slayer by your scent.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**Then come with me! I'll take you to Fairy Tail. You'll be our nakama and we can help you!"**_

_**Happy then popped up. "AYE!"**_

_**Lucy's mouth then made an O shape but then smiled. "Thank you!"**_

"Lu..Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

"Oh nothing…."_Lucy? _Natsu thought._Who is she? "_Well let's go back to the others and tell them the good news"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

"Hey! We're back!"

"Okay let's find a place to stay for the night." Said Gray. They all nodded.

"Wait I have something to announce first!" said Natsu. They all turned towards him. "Meet my new girlfriend. Lissana!" They were shocked but then smiled and congratulated them. Then all of them started walking off.

* * *

**WHERE LAXUS IS**

"I've forgotten something…I know it." An image of Lucy smiling at him popped into his head but not revealing her eyes. _Laxus-nii! _"Argh! Who is she?" Then someone appeared behind him. "Who are you?"

"Laxus. You are starting to remember. You have to remember it all. Her smile, her face and her laughter. Your little sister… Lucy…" He then disappeared.

"Lucy?...Lucy….My lil' sis….."

* * *

**WHERE LUCY IS**

"Natsu where are you? Please hurry…"

"Oh little angel…Your so called friends aren't coming anymore." Said Dallen walking towards Lucy.

"Liar! They are coming. They will!"

"Oh really? Look!" He made a bubble and from it, it showed Natsu hugging Lissana as the group Lucy was depending on walked in the direction of the guild.

"Natsu?"she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "NATSU!" she shouted. Dallen just smirked.

* * *

**WHERE THE GROUP IS**

"NATSU!" they heard a voice call Natsu's name. They stopped but then when nothing else was heard, they carried on walking except the 3 exceeds.

"Who's that?" asked Happy.

"Maybe just our imagination?" said Lily

"But we all heard it!" said Charle. They looked up to the sky but then followed the others. Lissana looked away and gritted her teeth.

"Damn you Lucy." She said under her breath

* * *

**BACK TO LUCY**

"Natsu." Lucy said one last time before Dallen put her to sleep and took her to the room to proceed the plan…

* * *

**Okay. SO like I said I'd give you 8 chapters but just for you to get thinking immma upload them perhaps one by one so it will leave you time so stay tuned for the next 5 chappys ^_^ Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Memories Part 1

**So you guys have been waiting…sorry. I know you don't like waiting but ive been just so busy lately. I mean the homework I'm getting, clubs ect. Well just enjoy this chapter. I've met too many depressed people and I mean way too many! All of those depressed people I've met all fell into a love problem. I wish them the best hopefully their spirits will rise but anyway back on topic! Please Read and Review! Oh and I've notice that Lissana's name is supposed to be spelled Lisanna…..You guys don't mind do you…**

* * *

**IN THE FOREST**

They were walking slowly. With Laxus gone…well it didn't change. Natsu and Lissana on the other hand…

"Ne. Natsu-kun. Just wondering…Do you like angels?" Lissana asked.

"Angels." He thought back to his memory he had just then. "Yeah. Angels are pretty. Why?"

"You see. I'm an angel!"

"Really? Cool! My girlfriend's and angel!" Lissana giggled. The group heard Natsu shout, turned around and smiled at the couple, then went back to finding a place to stay…

_**Memory #2 ( Chapter 9 – She's the Demon)**_

_**"Go away. We don't have time!" Natsu shouted. "Fire dragon's roar!"**_

_**"Death shield!"**_

_**Everyone then looked at Lissana. She was blocked by flames but when they disappeared there was a black circle protecting her. They also saw behind her back was black wings.**_

_**"I guess I'm busted." Natsu stood wide-eyed. The one who betrayed them was Lissana. He knew she hated Lucy but he couldn't believe that she went that far.**_

_**"Since I don't have to put an act on anymore, I have to say, you will never get her back so don't bother going. Once you get there, it would only be her dead body that you would find!"**_

_**"Shut up!" Natsu shouted. "Fire dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

_**Lissana flew out of the guild to dodge it. She then flew away, leaving everyone shocked once more.**_

_**"It was her. I remember she wanted to talk to Lucy and they both went out the back door but then only Lissana came back." Said Mira who started to sob. Natsu clentched his fists even tighter.**_

Natsu clutched his head. _What are these? Some kind of memories? No that can't be. Lissana isn't evil…_

"Natsu-kun? What's wrong?" Lissana asked again.

"Oh nothing. Lissa-chan."

The group then came to a clearing. It was perfect to set up camp for the night. They noticed the moon was clearer there and the air wasn't too cold.

"Let's rest here for the night." Said Erza.

"Okay let's rest up!" said Levy.

Everything went as planned then. Natsu went to make a fire whilst everyone set up the beds (**sleeping bags…imagine a normal bed right in the middle of the forest…that'll be so cool…**). That night Natsu decided to sleep in the same bed as Lissana so they had the biggest sleeping bag. As everyone was falling asleep, Lissana snuggled into his chest.

_**Memory #3 (Chapter 5 – She's missing)**_

_**Natsu woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful blonde in front of him snuggled up in his chest. He smiled. He then noticed she was panting a no. That poison hasn't come back has it? He then touched her forhead. Ouch. That actually burned me. Wow! This is bad. Oh I remember Laxus talking about this. "Sometimes when you get kissed to be healed then when she wakes up, she'll have a super bad fever." Yosh! Guess it's up to me now! He then got up and went to the bathroom to get a small towel and a tub of water. He then brought it to the room and placed it down on the floor next to the bed where Lucy lay.**_

_**"Natsu…" moaned Lucy "Why do I feel so terrible all of a sudden?"**_

_**"You have a really high fever Luce." Lucy then tried to get up but Natsu pushed her back down.**_

"_**Don't get up Luce. Stay down. Here." He then placed the towel over her forhead.**_

_**"Thank you Natsu." And she drifted back off to sleep.**_

He shook his head. _Another one…_

"Natsu~" Lissana purred.

"Wha-" he was cut off when her cold lips crashed on his. He felt sick and it wasn't right.

_**Memory #4 (Chapter 4 – The Kiss)**_

_**Lucy was still panting even though she was being carried. Natsu couldn't help but worry. That mist must really have affected her. He thought.**_

_**"Natsu…Please…Can you burn my throat…"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Burn my throat Natsu…Please!"**_

_**"But…" Natsu then stopped. They were at the river where a large tree stood.**_

_**"Natsu…Please!" Natsu didn't reply but looked around to check if there was anyone following them and then placed her resting on the tree.**_

_**"Natsu…Ple-" he cut off what she was about to say.**_

_**"Luce. If I burn you, you'll be more hurt."**_

_**"I don't care…If you burn my throat…the poison from the mist…would burn away…That mist…only affected me…because I'm an angel…" she panted.**_

_**"I don't want to hurt you Luce. I never want to hurt you."**_

_**"Natsu…You have no choice…Please… just burn my throat…"**_

_**"There must be another way Lucy! There must be!"**_

_**"Well…There is…."**_

_**"What is it? It doesn't involve me hurting you right?"**_

_**"It's….a kiss…."**_

_**Natsu stood there silent for a while; looking at the ground. He then looked at Lucy. She was in pain. So much pain that he couldn't bare it. She couldn't stop panting and clutched her heart.**_

_**"Natsu…"**_

_**"Alright I know what to do." He said finally.**_

_***SKIP***_

_**Lucy was panting harder and clutched her heart even tighter.**_

_**"Natsu…"**_

_**"Shh. Don't talk." And he knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lucy nodded but winced in pain. He gently then grabbed her chin.**_

_**"Natsu…What are you-" she was then cut off when a pair of warm lips smashed onto hers. It was as if he was burning her. She felt a tingle coming from her lips down to her throat.**_

"Lu…ce…" he whispered. He then got out of the bed and got up.

"Natsu? What you doing?"

"Oh just some midnight fresh air."

"Oh I'll come!"

"NO! Urm I mean. You get some rest. You should sleep."

"Oh okay then. Hurry back…" with that he left. In Lissana's mind…_ What's going on….he's not remembering right? No! No! No! Argh that Lucy….._

Natsu went further away from the clearing. He then climbed a tree and sat down. He suddenly felt Déjà vu but he shook it off. He closed his eyes. An image of Lucy crying struck his mind. _Natsu…Help…._ He opened his eyes. He started panting as if he just woke up from a bad dream.

"Dragon child." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Natsu replied. He was thinking too much he didn't notice the person's presence. Ian appeared behind him. "Igneel?"

"Child have you forgotten your mission?"

"Are you Igneel? What mission?"

Ian sighed. HE closed his eyes not wanting to to answer the first question but just whispered, "Lucy Heartfillia."

* * *

**Okay Yeah I know. I'm evil but I like you guys to think. Well any way imam post all the other chapters I made when I was in China nest Saturday and yeah that may seem long but I have to type all of them up cuz when I said I would make 8 chapters I meant write it down in rough so yes they are all completed I just need to type them up. So you should understand right? Oh yeah and I've been thinking…maybe I should nah I'll tell you once this story is finished. Hehe. Arigatou! Review Onigai! I almost forgot! I'm going to take down 'The Celestial Princess' for Re-construction so basically I'm going to edit it until I finish this story and then I'll re-upload it and carry on from where we left off! If that makes sense to you! So back to what I was saying. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Memories Part 2

**Yo! How's everyone? Wow so we're up to chapter 15 aren't we well, This chapter is actually just focusing back on what happened throught the old chapters! So, let's get this chapter started! So anyway. It's been a month huh. Im sorry but I went on a holiday and I forgot to tell you guys again XP Still here two chappys**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**"Dragon child." Said a voice.**_

_**"Who's there?" Natsu replied. He was thinking too much he didn't notice the person's presence. Ian appeared behind him. "Igneel?"**_

_**"Child have you forgotten your mission?"**_

_**"Are you Igneel? What mission?"**_

_**Ian sighed. He closed his eyes not wanting to to answer the first question but just whispered, "Lucy Heartfillia."**_

_Lucy Heartfillia?..._

* * *

**Lots of Memories (From every chapter except the ones after Lissana charmed him)**

"**Nice to meet you to. I'm Lucy Heartfillia"**

**Lucy's mouth then made an O shape but then smiled. "Thank you!"**

***SKIP***

**. Lucy was a bit nervous to the unfamiliar place and tugged on Natsu's shirt.**

"**Natsu…" whispered Lucy.**

**Natsu turned around and grabbed her arm. **

"**Like I said don't worry. Come on I'll show you to the master."**

"**Welcome my child."**

"**I HATE YOU!" Lissana screamed. Everyone and Lucy was shocked. Natsu didn't know what to say. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU GET NATSU AND I DIDN'T?**

***SKIP***

"**Me?" he smirked and took of his cape. "I am Karuga Deathnight." He was wearing a red pirate-like top and black pants. A big scar could be seen on the right of his arm going all the way down. His hair was brown and was half covered with a black scarf. "Now hand her over!"**

***SKIP***

"**Natsu…"**

"**Shh. Don't talk." And he knelt down on one knee in front of her. Lucy nodded but winced in pain. He gently then grabbed her chin.**

"**Natsu…What are you-" she was then cut off when a pair of warm lips smashed onto hers. It was as if he was burning her.**

**Natsu then slowly parted from her noticing that she was asleep. He smiled. I did it! I…wait I kissed her…but it felt good…what would she do when she wakes up? I wonder where she lives though. She never told me… I can't take her home and if I go back to the guild…That Karuga guy might be still there… He then heard a rustle in the bushes.**

"**Who's there!" he shouted.**

"**Smooth move flamehead!" said Gray who popped up.**

"**Before we discuss anything else. I have a feeling Karuga is out on the loose looking for her so we need to take her somewhere outside of Magnolia." Said Laxus**

"**Okay but where?" asked Erza.**

"**His place." Replied Laxus pointing at Natsu.**

"**M-my place!"**

"**Yep. I heard that you live outside Magnolia and have an extra room at your place so that could be where she stays from now one since she doesn't have anywhere else to go!"**

***SKIP***

"**Well…" and he told them what happened. They all nodded.**

"**You did the right thing Natsu but…did you know that she's gonna forget about that kiss?" asked Laxus.**

"**What do you mean?" said Natsu.**

"**I mean. Everytime when someone kisses someone else to get rid of the poison, that person who was kissed would forget about that kiss."**

"**Really?" Laxus then nodded.**

"**I see." He lowered his head so no one could see his eyes but Erza saw right through.**

"**You really like her don't you?" she asked. Natsu nodded slowly.**

"**Then you gotta tell her ash head! She won't know if you don't tell her!" said Gray.**

"**But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" said Natsu quietly.**

"**Gehe. You saying your too scared to tell her? Haha!" said Gajeel.**

"**No. It's just that…"**

"**Mmmh…" Lucy mumbled in her sleep. They all turned to face her.**

"**Why don't you look after her then?" said Laxus. "Sometimes when you get kissed to be healed then when she wakes up, she'll have a super bad fever." **

"**What? How do you know that?" asked Natsu.**

"**Research."**

"**You research?" asked Gray.**

"**Well it sounds good to me. Natsu, you will be looking after Lucy. Don't you dare do anything stupid!" said Erza.**

"**A-aye!" Natsu replied.**

***SKIP***

**Natsu woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful blonde in front of him snuggled up in his chest. He smiled. He then noticed she was panting a no. That poison hasn't come back has it? He then touched her forhead. Ouch. That actually burned me. Wow! This is bad. Oh I remember Laxus talking about this. "Sometimes when you get kissed to be healed then when she wakes up, she'll have a super bad fever." Yosh! Guess it's up to me now! He then got up and went to the bathroom to get a small towel and a tub of water. He then brought it to the room and placed it down on the floor next to the bed where Lucy lay.**

"**Natsu…" moaned Lucy "Why do I feel so terrible all of a sudden?"**

"**You have a really high fever Luce." Lucy then tried to get up but Natsu pushed her back down.**

"**Don't get up Luce. Stay down. Here." He then placed the towel over her forhead.**

"**Thank you Natsu." And she drifted back off to sleep.**

***SKIP***

"**Lucy…Lucy! She's missing!"**

**I knew s** **He found her. He found his angel. She was humming quietly and peacefully and then she turned around. He could tell that her fever was gone because she didn't look pained. She was smiling at him. He walked closer toward her.**

"**Hey." She said. **

"**Don't do that again." Said Natsu sternly.**

"**Don't do wh-" she was cut off when she felt a warm pair of arms around her and a warm breath on her neck. "Natsu?"**

"**You scared me. You scared us all. Don't do that again." he said once more. She smiled and nodded.**

"**I'm sorry. I just wanted fresh air and I remembered how calming this place was so I came here."**

**Something bad was going to happen. I'm so stupid! Stupid! I got to look for her. I've got to find her. Natsu then ran out the guild. I'm coming Luce.**

***SKIP***

**He found her. He found his angel. She was humming quietly and peacefully and then she turned around. He could tell that her fever was gone because she didn't look pained. She was smiling at him. He walked closer toward her.**

"**Hey." She said. **

"**Don't do that again." Said Natsu sternly.**

"**Don't do wh-" she was cut off when she felt a warm pair of arms around her and a warm breath on her neck. "Natsu?"**

"**You scared me. You scared us all. Don't do that again." he said once more. She smiled and nodded.**

"**I'm sorry. I just wanted fresh air and I remembered how calming this place was so I came here."**

***SKIP***

"**Oh Lucy. You're back. How was your rest on the hill?" asked Laxus.**

"**It was refreshing. Thanks." She replied.**

"**Wait. Wait. Wait. Laxus. How did you know she was resting on the hill." Asked Natsu.**

"**I saw her there and chatted with her."**

"**Why didn't you bring her back!"**

"**Because she said she wanted to stay there longer."**

"**You could have told us she was okay and where she was!"**

"**I wasn't bothered since you got too hyped."**

"**Grrrr."**

"**Natsu calm down." Said Mirajane who just came out of the kitchen.**

***SKIP***

"**Home?...Home…..I remember!" said Laxus suddenly.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Gray.**

"**I was going to tell Lucy that she was staying at Natsu's from now on!" **

**Everyone in the guild froze. Even Lucy. Mirajanes eyes then started to sparkle.**

"**EEEEHHHH!" said everyone.**

"**What do you mean, I'm staying at Natsu's?" said Lucy.**

"**Well….urm…..he decided it Luce…" said Natsu rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**But-"**

"**No more buts Lucy. I think it's a good idea." Said an old voice coming down the stairs.**

"**Jii-chan?" said Natsu.**

"**She'll have a place to stay and also you could keep an eye on her in case she gets in trouble." Makarov said nodding in agreement.**

* * *

**Okay so that's part 2. Now for part 3. Have you guys been listening to Gangnam Style? OMG it's so catchy and funny!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Memories Part 3

**Huh….Well let's get this chapter finished.**

* * *

"_**I did but I didn't feel tired so I came back but I didn't expect this to happen!"**_

"_**Hang on Lissana. Why are you against this?" asked Natsu calmly.**_

"_**Why are you asking me that? Aren't you supposed to be against it to? Why are you going along with this?" Lissana replied.**_

"_**Lissana!" Mira shouted. Mira hadn't shouted for a long time and startled everyone.**_

"_**Look I am not letting another girls stay in the same house, under the same roof as you other than me!" said Lissana, ignoring Mira.**_

"_**Why not?" asked Natsu, getting a little irritated.**_

"_**You don't know how I feel do you?" she went in front of Lucy. SMACK. She smacked Lucy's face. Natsu stared wide-eyed at her. Lucy lifted her hand towards her cheek and then gulped. She knew this feeling before (I'll explain this part in the next chapter) so she didn't feel much pain but she still was shocked. "That's because I love you Natsu! That's how I feel!" Lissana shouted again. Everyone froze. It didn't hurt before but after hearing that made Lucy's heart ache a little even though she still didn't know what that feeling was. Natsu gritted his teeth.**_

"_**I told you before. I'm not going out with you! Why are you so clingy?" Natsu then grabbed Lucy's hand which was still on her cheek where Lissana slapped her. Lucy looked at him with confusion and was a little scared of the way he was acting. "Luce! We're going!" and with that he pulled her out of the guild. Everyone was still silent and was still trying to process what happened until a loud shriek was heard from Lissana.**_

"_**Why!" she shouted.**_

_**NATSU AND LUCY**_

_**They both heard Lissana shout but Natsu still pulled Lucy away. Lucy turned back to look at the guild only to find Natsu dragging her even quicker.**_

"_**Ignore her and try to stay close to me and away from her for the next few days." said Natsu in a calmer voice. Lucy just nodded. Natsu still had a stern face on and Lucy could see that many people in the street look worried about her and whispered if he was going to do something bad. Lucy sighed. They did not speak the whole way but when they reached Natsu's house, he let go of her. They went inside and Natsu led Lucy up some stairs to two doors. One said Natsu's room and the other was just plain white. He took her to his room and opened the door.**_

"_**You can stay in my room for the night." He said.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**Who are you and why did you bring me out here?" said a girl.**_

"_**I am an ally of Karuga. That's all you need to know about me."**_

"_**Okay. But why did you bring me out here."**_

_**"I see you have some problems. Why don't I help you in exchange for the girl?"**_

"_**And why would I do that? Yes I hate her but I will not single-handedly hand her over to you."**_

"_**Oh but I will give you what you want. I will give you your love."**_

"_**My love?"**_

"_**Yes. Love." He replied. "I will also give you this knew power. You may also be an angel but you must not get your wings wet. If you do this power would disappear."**_

_**The girl smirked.**_

"_**An angel… Fine I will accept. And don't worry. There's no way I would get rid of this power."**_

"_**Good." The man then waved his hands and a pair of black wings appeared behind the girl's back.**_

"_**Black wings?"**_

"_**Yes. You are now a dark angel. You will have enough power to be able to get the girl but remember what I told you and also there would be some people getting in your way but you must not react or reveal the fact what you have now become."**_

"_**I'll try my best."**_

"_**Good luck."**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**Goodbye Lucy heartfillia."**_

"_**What? Lissana?" and then everything went black.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as everyone covered their ears.**_

"_**Eeep Natsu!" cried Levy. Natsu had flames covering his body. He was angry. He had to find her but this time it would be different. This time the search would be more challenging. Lissana couldn't help but feel jealous again for the fact how much Natsu was caring for Lucy so she thought of an idea for Natsu to never, ever see Lucy again but that would need the permission from Karuga.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**I want permission and more power!" she replied. She was only talking to an ally of Karuga so she wanted to ask him first.**_

"_**Permission to what? We've got the girl now."**_

"_**Instead of giving the angel back, we take her power for ourselves and I want that power!"**_

"_**I see but that would mean sacrificing her life. You willing to do that?"**_

_**I knew that before you even had to say it. Once her life is gone she'll never see Natsu again and he would be all mine! She nodded.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**Natsu slow down. Do you even know where Lucy is?" asked Gray who was running behind him.**_

"_**What popsicle? You saying I can't her!"**_

"_**No flamebrain, I'm saying is she even in the forest?" Erza had left those two to search together so they might have more luck.**_

"_**I know she's around here somewhere."Natsu shouted but what he didn't know was that Lucy wasn't on ground but in the storm clouds above them. "Her scent is the strongest here but there's nothing but trees…"**_

_**Natsu…Gray…Is that you? A voice echoed in their heads.**_

"_**Lucy! That's Lucy's voice!" said Gray.**_

"_**Luce! Where are you?"**_

_**I…I don't know. I can't see a thing. But the thing I'm tied to is really soft and it feels like clouds. Do you know where I am? Can you help me? I'm scared.**_

_**Clouds? Natsu thought. He looked up.**_

"_**It must be up there." He pointed to the sky.**_

"_**What? Are you serious? How are we supposed to get in the clouds?" Gray asked.**_

_**Natsu kept silent.**_

_**Natsu…Gray… Are you still there? I hear dripping… Dripping of water. Do you know where I am? Is anyone else with you?**_

"_**Lucy. Natsu said you're in the storm clouds and no it's just us two."**_

_**Aahh!**_

"_**Luce. What Happened?" Natsu said who just stopped zoning out.**_

_**I… Lucy's voice faded away.**_

"_**Luce!" his eyes widened as he looked up to the sky.**_

_**Hahaha! Who knew this little brat would be talking to you two by telepathy!**_

"_**Karuga! So you did capture Lucy!" shouted Gray.**_

_**No I didn't. I got a new little puppet of mine to do it for me. It was so much easier since it was someone you know! Who knew that your own nakama would betray Lucy!**_

"_**What?" said Natsu.**_

_**Now, now, it seems my puppet is back. Why don't you say a quick farewell to this little angel…oh wait she can't say anything back! Hah!**_

"_**You little!" shouted Natsu.**_

"_**Let's go back to the guild and ask for help!" said Gray.**_

"_**I guess we have no choice." sighed Natsu, gritting his teeth. They started running back to the guild.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**No. Lissana. Why are you doing this? Aren't we nakama?" cried Lucy.**_

"_**Hahaha! Nakama? No I don't count you as nakama. You are stealing away Natsu and I won't forgive you for that. Also, you're not the only angel in the guild anymore."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm a dark angel!" Karuga, Dallen and Lissana all smirked.**_

"_**D-dark angel…" and then she blacked out again.**_

_***SKIP***_

"_**Minna! We found Lucy!" shouted Gray as he and Natsu ran into the guild.**_

"_**Well is she okay? Where is she now?" asked Levy.**_

"_**She…she's been captured." replied Natsu sadly.**_

"_**WHAT?!" shouted the whole guild. **_

"_**Karuga's got her. He said his puppet caught her for him…HE SAID IT WAS ONE OF OUR NAKAMA!" said Natsu, shouting at the end.**_

"_**I knew it! That's why there was a card saying beware of the new demon. But who is it?" said Cana.**_

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE IT IS A NAKAMA! HE MUST BE LYING!" shouted Natsu again.**_

"_**Natsu calm down. But we got to know where Lucy is if we need to help her." Said Mira.**_

"_**She's up in the clouds…" **_

"_**WHAT?!" said the whole guild again.**_

"_**How are we supposed to get up there!" said Loke.**_

"_**I think I know." Said Erza. "We have to get to the forest."**_

"_**Erza. What's your plan?" asked Gray.**_

_**Then suddenly a bubble appeared in the middle of the guild. Karuga then appeared in the bubble.**_

_**Fairy Tail. It seems you know where your angel is. Haha! But you will never get her back.**_

"_**Of course we'll get her back!" shouted Natsu.**_

_**I'm afraid not. We've decided to take her powers away in 5 days' time. **_

"_**Even if you do that we'll get her back!" shouted Gray.**_

_**Oh I forgot to mention. When taking her powers, it also means taking away her life!**_

"_**What? He can't be serious!" said Gray wide eyed just like everyone else in the guild.**_

"_**Then we'll get there before any of that happens!" shouted Natsu again.**_

_**I don't think so. You can't get up here within 5 days and if you do my allies will be able to defeat you.**_

"_**We' will no matter what happens!" shouted Erza this time.**_

_**Let's see you try. Good luck, Fairy Tail.**_

Natsu then woke up from all of that.

"Lu-Lucy…."

"You remember boy don't you?" said Ian. Natsu looked at him.

"I…I…"

"Listen child, you know what you have to do. Go help your other friends and come back to the cave. I have something for you all." Natsu nodded.

Natsu got up from the tree and jumped down.

"You must hurry my child!" shouted Ian.

* * *

**AT THE CAMP**

"LISANNA!"

Everyone woke up.

"Who-"

"Laxus?" said Levy.

"How dare you Lisanna!"

"what did Lisanna do to piss you off. Calm down bro." said Gray wiping his eyes.

"What did she do? Haha! Lucy Heartfillia!"Everyone froze. That name repeated in their heads over and over again. Images of Lucy popped into their heads. They looked down on the ground.

"Lu-chan…" Levy whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucy-san…" said Wendy as she started crying next to Levy. Not long after everyone was saying her name. All except one.

"How did you remember Laxus?" she asked, slowly.

"How? She's my sis. How could I forget her so easily. Don't you know the people in your heart would never be forgotten?" Lisanna looked up. She gritted her teeth. Then she looked sideways without moving her head. She could sense Natsu coming their way. She quickly dodged as Natsu blew a fire dragon roar at her.

"My, my Natsu you're back….Seems you have remembered too….."

Natsu glared at her. Then he saw everyone crying. Laxus was there too.

"Laxus? You remembered?" said Natsu. Laxus just nodded in response.

"Well, this isn't fair. Two against one… oh wait…. It's almost time…. I'll se you boys soon! " Lisanna then disappeared in smoke.

Natsu gritted his teeth. He then looked around again. His expressions softened and sighed.

"Come on guys. Ian is waiting for us." He said softly but loud enough for them to hear. The sniffles started to go away as they headed to the right direction. Ian.

* * *

**AT THE CAVE**

"They're on their way now." Said Ian.

"Those three dragon slayers…..sure have grown." Said a man in a black cloak.

"My little girl has grown stronger too." Smiled another woman In a blue cloak.

"You two ready to teach them their new ability?"

The two cloaked figures nodded.

* * *

**Thanks guys for your patience :x **

**Merry out~**


	17. Chapter 17: Time to Fly

**I know, I know. I haven't been uploading anything lately….well for the past A LOT of months. I'm sorry . But hopefully I'll be on track after this chapter. You see, lately my family has been moving around and I'll be moving back to China forever starting in July so I've been planning some stuff. Now that I'm done **** I'm back. Sorry for everyone that's been waiting a long time. Enjoy~**

* * *

**IN THE CLOUDS**

"Is everything set?" asked Karuga.

"No. We're missing the final thing. The teardrop of sorrow." Said Dallen.

"Don't we have that?"

"No we used it up 10 years ago on that other angel. Lay-"

"Don't say her name!"

"Why not dear cousin?" said Starella, smirking. "Is it because her daughter is right there or because you still love her?"

"None of your-"

"I still don't get it. Why did you want her power in the first place?" asked Starella, cutting Karuga's words.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Alright. Alright. Calm down." Said Dallen. "Anyway, let's find a way to get a tear of sorrow."

In the corner of the room, Lucy was tied up on a black stone circle. It had black wings coming out the sides and was decorated with spirals. Candles were lit and were placed on the floor underneath her as she was deep in a slumber thinking that team Natsu and the group weren't coming. A tear slide down her face as a kind of vine started wrapping round her legs, waist, neck and arms.

* * *

**AT THE CAVE**

They ran and ran and once they arrived they saw him. Ian. Standing behind him was two hooded people, one in a blue cloak and one in a black cloak.

"You brats finally came. Now hurry, we have no time to spare. Thanks to that Lisanna girl, you wasted your time and didn't get the feather therefore, I've finished everything for you."

Everyone seemed relieved. Ian then waved a hand across the group but only some members had wings. They noticed it was only Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel that didn't.

"Oi! Old man! Where's our wings?" said Gajeel.

"Now, now. You don't have to be that harsh kid." The black hooded person walked forward.

"Who are you?" Gajeel sniffed the air. "Do I know you?" The hooded figure started to get irritated with Gajeel's behaviour and hit him on the head with an iron pole.

"Ow! What was that for maniac?!" shouted Gajeel.

"MANIAC? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" The hooded man took his cloak off and stared at Gajeel. The man looked a lot like Gajeel but had short hair that was grey and kind of shiny (**O.O I dunno why I thought of shiny**). He wore black top and grey pants. He had black cuffs on his arms and an iron chocker around his neck.

Everyone stared at the other man in shock. There was some kind of resemblance in both the guys but they didn't know what.

"Now Merle, (**Found out that Merle is a name and means blackbird XD**) don't be so harsh on that kid." Said a woman's voice. The blue cloaked figure took off her hood and smiled. Her long, blue-ish, white hair reached down to her waist. She had a long white dress reaching her ankles with white flip flops. She had elbow length gloves which were a light blue which matched the piece of fabric around her waist. Despite seeming so young her wrinkles were visible.

"Tch." Merle replied. Wendy looked at the woman. She seemed shocked. The scent and the feeling felt a lot like Grandine. The woman noticed Wendy and smiled at her whilst approaching her.

"Hey girl. I'm Garnet. Is something wrong?" Wendy shook her head in response but smiled back afterwards.

"Anyway, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. You three don't need those wings." Said Ian.

"What do you mean we don't?" said Natsu.

"You're Dragon Slayers right?" The three dragon slayers nodded. Everyone waited even though they were eager they had to know what Ian was up to. "Well, Me, Merle and Garnet will teach you a dragon technic that you can use to have your own wings."

Wendy opened her mouth. Gajeel thought for a while but then smirked. Natsu looked at them in disbelief. He couldn't believe he could actually learn more Dragon Slayer skills. He then pumped his fists together.

"Alright then. I'm all fired up!"

"Wait, what about Laxus? Isn't he a dragon slayer too?" asked Gray.

"Well yes, but he is a second generation dragon slayer. If he really wants to learn this, he needs a person capable of teaching lightening dragon slayer magic. Unfortunately we don't know if there is one."

"Nah. I'm okay." said Laxus.

"So what do we do….." said Loke.

"You kids can start making your way to save Lucy. The earlier the better." Said Garnet.

"Garnet-san has a point." Said Erza, "Let's go!" Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to the 3 dragon slayers and the 3 elders.

* * *

**IN THE CLOUDS**

"Karuga-san!"

"Lissana? What is it?" asked Karuga, raising an eyebrow.

"They're coming! They're on their way right now!" replied Lissana

"…Hmmm, I didn't expect them to come so soon. Hurry prepare the ritual and get all the guards to be on full patrol!" he commanded. Lissana nodded and ran off. Karuga started to pace back and forth.

_How did those brats get here so fast…unless it was…no it couldn't have been…Igneel…_

* * *

**AT THE CAVE**

Ian watched the kids fly off and stared at the clouds. It would be tough for them, but he knew they would make it. He then turned back to the 3 dragon slayers.

"Okay. On with our work, we'll be splitting up; fire-brain coming with me, Gajeel with Merle and Wendy with Garnet." The three dragon slayers nodded they all split.

* * *

**WENDY AND GARNET**

Wendy and Garnet arrived at a lake. It was glistening as the wind blew strong in that area.

"Alright Wendy, Are you ready to learn your new skill?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Garnet-san!"

"Good, now close your eyes and focus in your heart the flowing of wind. How it blows in the air just like flying." Wendy closed her eyes. She could see herself in darkness but the wind was blowing around her; lifting her up in the air and helping her fly. A mini tornado surrounded Wendy.

"Very well done Wendy, now try releasing the force on your back."

"H-how do I do that?"

"Relax and feel the magic flowing towards you, control it and release it out on your back." Wendy nodded and took a deep breath. She expanded her arms out and clenched her fists. She took another breath and the mini tornado was being absorbed. She then put her fists over her chest as she took her final breath and the tornado appeared on her back like wings. They started fading leaving a pair of blue dragon wings. Wendy opened her eyes and looked at garnet.

Garnet had a warm smile on her face as she watched Wendy controlling her magic. When Wendy was done, Wendy looked at her and smiled back. Garnet went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You did well my little wind princess."

Wendy seemed a little shocked. Those were the words that Grandine say to her when she learned something new. She then hugged Garnet back closing her eyes again and resting her head on Garnet's shoulder.

"You're ready to go." said Garnet, releasing Wendy.

"Thank you Garnet-san…can I ask you something?"

"What is it dear?"

"Do you know a woman named Grandine?" Garnet smiled and nodded.

"But I can't tell you everything now, you must go save your friend!"

"Okay. Thank you again! I'll be going now but I'll come back! You won't leave right?"

"I'll be here waiting sweetie."

Wendy smiled and then looked up to the sky. She then looked at her wings and tried them out. Once she got off her feet she waved goodbye to Garnet and flew into the clouds.

* * *

**Okay guys ^^ I know, That was quite short but I'll try my best for the next one! Well, the next chapter would be out soon i think so I'll see you then! Sorry again for making you wait sooo long .**

**Merry out~**


End file.
